Unexpected Landing
by GitahMuttan
Summary: Instead of Lala, Momo was the one who crashed in the Yuuki Household in that fateful day. What will happen to the helpless Yuuki Rito's life with Momo by his side following him? Slightly AU -COMPLETED-
1. Begin

Unexpected Landing

A To love-ru Fanfic

by: Chino23

Disclaimer: I don't own To LOVE-ru, everything is owned by it's respective owners

Summary: What if, instead of Lala, Momo is the one who crashed in the Yuuki Household in that fateful day, what will happen on the helpless Yuuki Rito's life with Momo instead of Lala by his side following him everytime.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Unexpected Landing<p>

Let's start this story with a depressed one as Yuuki Rito is in one of the always perverted moments he was always in, all he wanted to do is to confess to his beloved Haruna-chan but he just ended up groping her breast, and now, he is standing right there, with a handmark on his cheek that is still red. "I'll just go home, maybe things will work out in there" he said with a sigh.

His journey to his home was rather short enough for him to get bored while walking but when he arrived at his house, he sighed in relief. "Hey Rito, dinner is ready, let's eat" her sister, Yuuki Mikan who's responsible with all the household works said. "Hai!" Rito said in a rather sad tone.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the milkyway galaxy, there is an escaping spaceship that looks like a peashoote*. "Good thing sis made me this spaceship" The girl said while laughing but then, she is in the middle of something, she wants to escape from her studies so she did this with the help of her sister who is an inventor, the third princess of Deviluke, Momo Belia Deviluke is on her way to any place that she would be away on her studies, and her father actually. The problem is, she's about to get cornered and she'll just rely on her alternate plan to escape by using the device which her sister lend her that will transport you to a random place, yes that's right, the pyon pyon warp-kun. but the problem is, there's a defect but she didn't know what it is because her sister was too busy to tell her. So now, there she was standing and waiting for the time to activate the device " Hope that this will work!" Momo said and pressed the button.

Back at the Yuuki household, Rito, who was just entered the bath was relaxed for the first time in his whole day, all those perverted moments (especially with his beloved haruna-chan) that he passed through this day was almost the same as always.( of course he's an unlucky guy) He just don't know that his life will change right about…

The bathtub is shining and this alarm him, his head filled with lots of thoughts of what might happen, he thought he's going to die because it was somewhat a laser from a nuclear strike! But his luck his good this night because he's not going to die, but… *BOOM*

"Wha-what was that?" rito said while his hands were raised to shield himself from impact.

"Ahh, Wha-what are you doing…?" a girl just appeared in front of him. Lot's of thoughts struck his mind

'Who is this girl and what is she doing in my bathroom, and a lot more important, why is she… NAKED?' his face turn red in the sight of a rather innocent looking girl " What are you looking at?" the girl said, also blushing. "ahh, eh?" he jumped out of the bath and grabbed a towel, ran outside as fast as he could. Mikan saw him running wearing just a towel and slightly blsuhed. " Eh? Rito, what's the problem.?"

"A g-g-girl, n-n-naked, in the ba-ba-bathroom!" he said so nervous and red he could explode.

"Eh?" Mikan said and started to walk towards the bath and Rito is currently nervous.

"there's no one there.." Mikan said with a grin " I think Rito that you're just thinking about girls so even in the bath, you can see things."

"EH? I'm serious really!" He said taking a look inside the bathroom and seeing nothing, he sweatdropped.

"See Rito, you're just seeing things" Mikan said, the grin doesn't came off on her face.

" I'll just go and change, sorry for the bother Mikan." Rito said while walking towards his room.

When Rito walked all the way to his room, he swore he heard a rustle from inside his room, but he just ignored it. His stressful day don't end here.

He opens the door slowly and he saw the girl he saw a while ago in his bath. She is wrapped in a towel and with an innocent looking face, with that, rito blushed furiously. And quickly asked her.

"Wh-who are you, Why are you in m-my bath a while ago?" He said while blushing and a lot more nervous because he is alone with a girl in HIS room.

"I'm Momo Belia Deviluke, I'm from planet Deviluke." She said cheerfully. "And you, what's your name? You look cute, especially when naked." She said blsuhing and Rito just blushed a lot more in return. She came closer to him.

"I-I-I'm Rito Yuuki." He said plainly. Getting more nervous as she came closer to him. "Oh, Rito-san is that so." She said touching his chest. And him getting more and more nervous.

"Rito, is there someone in there, I here you some noise you made just now?" Mikan said barging in and seeing the awkward situation.

"Sorry for bothering you two." She said slamming the door

"Wait, Mikan!, It's not what it looks like!" He said running towards the door.

"Wait Rito-san, Is that your girlfriend?" She said giggling, " no, she's my sister" He said running after her.

So Rito explained everything to Mikan, he explained that she is the one who landed unexpectedly in his bath and she appeared in his room and came close to him to inteoduce herself and that's the time where she came in. Mikan, however, accepted the apology. She introduced herself to Momo and offered her to stay in their house.

" So, you're not from here and you're an alien? But why do you look like a human?" Rito said talking to Momo and beside him is Mikan observing the girl who was in clothes that she lend her.

"Do humans….. have this?" She showed her tail to them and Rito jumped in awe.

"Is th-that a tail?, He said recovering from what he saw.

"Yes, it is." She said giggling. " Is it really ok if I stay here for a while Mikan-san?" she said not trying to bother the girl.

"Yes, It's fine, the more merrier right, but why did you escaped from you're home?" Mikan said being curious.

"Because I-" Her sentence was cut by some people barging in the window. Mikan and Rito was surprised by the entrance of the intruder,

"Is that why?" Mikan said

"Princess, come with us!" The men in black said and everyone was confused, except for Momo

The only thing came in to Momo's mind is 'oh no, what am I going to do' and she began to panic.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, that's my first story, I hope is good enough to convince everyone, I'm not that fast in updating but I'll update this as long as I have time, I'll accept constructive criticisms but I won't accept flames, if you'll falme, don't just So, please review my story and I'm uploading mu Hayate The Combat Butler story tomorrow, I guess. So, see ya soon and I hope you enjoyed reading this story. Ja-ne **


	2. Escape, Realiazation, Termination

**We are going to come back to the current timeline, where there are men in black in search for Momo**

**"Princess, come with us!" The men in black said and everyone was confused, except for Momo**

**The only thing came in to Momo's mind is 'oh no, what am I going to do' and she began to panic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Escape, Realiazation, Termination<strong>

The two men in black came close to Momo as they held each of her arm, Momo began to shout for them to let her go.

"Let go!, I don't want to come with you!" She said with force on her voice.

Now I'll refer to the two men in blacks with black 1 and black 2.

"No princess, come with us!" Said black 1 with a grunt.

"You're not going to be hurt if you come with us in the first place!" black 2 grunted.

"I said No! I won't come with you!" She said still with a hint of force.

Let's move a few inches away from the three people who are pulling and pushing, there, you can see Rito and Mikan with a sweatdrop plastered on their faces. They just can't believe what they are seeing right now, a friend of theirs getting 'kidnapped' that way? and why is she called princess. This crossed both rito and Mikan's mind.

"So, What should I do?" Rito said with a sigh, and now, her stressful day continues.

Something strucked Rito's mind, 'I need to help her somehow' he said worrying a bit about his newly met friend.

"Hey! Rito, do something, there's a girl struggling for help and you're just standing there!" Mikan said with a sigh.

"Wait Mikan, I'm thinking" He said until he saw a ball.

He ran through the hallway of the room and kicked the ball, it hits exactly on black 1's face.

"Hey! What was that for?" He said with another grunt.

"I'm just going to save Momo." He said with confidence as he held Momo's hand and ran away through the window that the two men barged into a while ago.

"Ri-rito-san." Momo said with a blush as she was currently being saved by Rito.

"No time to talk Momo! Now, we have just have to run." He said

"Look Rito-san" Momo points at the two men running after them.

"OH no, Let's run faster Momo!" He said picking up the speed.

"Yes, Let's pick it up." She said adjusting to the speed.

Currently, they are now running through the roofs of houses.

Meanwhile, Haruna is walking her dog home until she saw Rito running with a girl in a roof and she also saw the two men following them.

"Thieves?" She said worrying about that girl that Rito was running with.

Now, let's get back to Rito and Momo running. They got of the roofs of houses and they are now in a park, now Rito is thinking what to do because he can see the back up coming down from the sky.

'Crap! What am I going to do!' He thought.

After that said, The Men in black caught up to them and their back up just landed, Rito and Momo is now at Big trouble.

A man in armor came down in the spaceship he has white hair, and very tall, yes, He is Zastin.

"Princess Momo, please come with us, I have more business to attend to back at Deviluke so now is a good time to come." He said with a lot of confidence.

"There's no way that I'm going to come with you! I don't want to come home and study!" She said trying to break his confidence.

"Yes! I won't let you get her and bring her back home and stu- wait, what?" He said and rito fell anime style, head first.

"Momo, you don't want—to study?" He said

"Yes, I don't want to go study, they are just repeating everything.." she said giggling remembering that she doesn't said that she escaped from home because she don't want to study.

'I thought she was being chased by bad guys, really' Rito thought with a sweatdrop on his right temple.

"Momo, this is not the time to chit-chat! Look!" Rito said pointing at Zastin's little troop coming down from the spaceship.

"Oh, just leave it on me." She said with a giggle.

After that, she pulled out a dial in her pocket, just like Lala's of course. Then she pressed some random buttons and smoke covered the entire place where Momo and Rito are standing. After the smoke disappear, there are lots of plants that look like chompe*s. They have large head and carnivorous For those who don't know.

"Wh-wh-what's that?" Rito asked, surprised.

"These are my friends from planet Turclum!" She said cheerfully.

"Now,my fellow friends, would you please eat them all up?" She said with still a cheerful face.

"Oh, no, be carefu-" Zastin said as he, himself was being eaten by the plant.

After 3 minutes every men in black and Zastin was now in the Chomp*r's mouth. But Rito isn't safe, His stressful day have something to give to him too!

A plant came close to Rito and started to eat him, He struggled but no can do.

"HEY! MOMO, YOU'RE PLANT IS EATING ME!" He said screaming.

"Just a second Rito-san. I'm doing something here." She said as she oredered the plants to launch the people in their mouths.

With that command, the plants launched everyone, including Rito through the sky flying all the way on , hmm, maybe 5 miles away. But before Rito flew with them, Momo caught his arm and pulled him down.

"Thanks for that Momo" he said, laughing nervously.

"No, Rito-san. I'm the one that needs to thank you" She said with a blush.

"Ahehe. No problem, I'm happy to help! Let's just go home, Mikan is now worried for sure." He said while blushing.

"Thanks Rito-san!" She said Hugging him.

"Get off of me! You're embarrasing me." He said getting of.

But the 'couple' don't know that there is someone who is watching what they're doing.

Back at the Yuuki household...

"Mattaku, A girl coming in and Rito running with her being chased by bad guys. He's really unlucky." Mikan said waiting impatiently for the two to come back.

"Geez, where they could have gone to." She said with a sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now, that concludes chapter two, thanks for all the reviews and the one who already favorited my story. Hahaha. I hope I can update this fast before School starts. Because when school starts, I think my updates will be so much slower. But I'll update. Thanks for reading and please wait for the next chapter. So long. And if you have time, please read my other story. So long and have fun with your day.**


	3. False Connections, False Confessions

**Author's Note: Before anything happen, I just want to thank the ones who 'follows' this story and the ones who reviewed. Thanks for the positive feedback guys! Now I am here now to present the third chapter of Unexpected Landing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own To Love-Ru, To Love-ru belong to their respective owners and if I owned it, This story is the one that will going to happen.**

* * *

><p>After that breathtaking race, and by that I mean chase, everyone came back to their respective homes, and by that I mean the Yuuki Hosuehold. Rito still has a sweatdrop plastered on his face because of the 'study' thing as he opened the door to their home.<p>

"I'm home!" Rito chimed rather loudly that anyone could hear it. But he is rather talking to no one because the only thing that welcomed them is an empty hallway.

**Unexpected Landing**

**Chapter 3**

**False Connections, False Confessions**

"Rito-san, I think no one is home." Momo said as she got in the conversation but after she said that, a thought struck through her mind.

"Wait, Mikan-san? She is home right?" Momo asked Rito.

"Yes, I think so, we left her here a while ago right?" He said

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

"Mattaku, A girl coming in and Rito running with her being chased by bad guys. He's really unlucky." Mikan said waiting impatiently for the two to come back.

"Geez, where they could have gone to." She said with a sigh as she walked out of Rito's room.

"That Rito, I think he doesn't plan to go home yet."

**AFTER AN HOUR**

"I'm tired, I'm going to my room right now." Mikan said as she walked to her room.

"Just tell me when Rito came hom—" Her sentence was cut by herself crashing on her bed and already fallen asleep. And she is talking to no one in particular.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>"Maybe she is asleep right now, you know where is your room right Momo?" Rito asked keeping the sweatdrop on his face with that thought about 'studies' just like what is said a while ago.<p>

"Yes, I know where it is." She said as she displayed a genuine smile. He blushed at the sight of her like that, but he himself brush away the thought of her in his mind.

"Rito-san, Would you…. Umm…. Escort me to my room, I'm kinda scared!" Momo said, Keeping her smile on, Oh, Who would resist a face like that.. Even Rito can't.

"Oh,r-r-right, let me to do so." Rito stuttered as he started walking with her on the way to her room.

So, Rito led Momo towards her room, it was rather a short trip with no one talking. As they reached the door to her room, she stopped and looked at Rito.

"Thank you for saving me and letting me stay at your home Rito-san!" She said as another smile crept on her face and also, she blushed slightly at the thought that what she said is rather embarrasing.

"Um, What should I say, you're welcome?" Rito said, not really sure on what to say.

"But you also have to thank Mi—" His sentence was cut by Momo hugging him again, Rito's Mouth can't open, he wanted to talk but his mouth don't want to obey his command, the thing he only did is stand there like a statue and with a flustered face. She quickly unclung her grip in Rito and ran inside her room, quickly closing it and locked it too. 'That was embarassing!' Momo thought.

Rito who was still standing outside Momo's room ignored everything that happened seconds after that thing happened and just decided that he will just go to bed NOW and SLEEP.

"Whew, what a day, I can't believe that an actual alien crashed down on my own house, the bad part is, in the BATH!" He shouted to himself as he prepared to sleep.

"I think I'll just sleep, I got school tomorr-, what? School? Oh no, I'll sleep in class if I don't sleep right now!" Rito exclaimed as he quickly covered himself with his blanket and slowly drifted of to sleep.

Let's leave that night to Rito fast asleep and welcome a new day at the Yuuki household, Mikan just woke up and she is currently making breakfast knowing that Rito came home because she saw his shoes on the front door of the household, until, someone startle her from the things she is preparing.

"Mikan-san." Momo suddenly popped out behind her and this shocked her of course.

"Mo-momo-san, when did you woke up, I didn't saw you came down the stairs? And you scared me!" She said putting her arm on her chest

"Oh, about that." Momo began.

"I just woke up a few minutes ago, and quickly came downstairs, sorry for scaring you, Good Morning!" She greeted her.

"Oh, Good morning to you to." Mikan replied, a little embarrased.

"And Mikan-san, I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay on your home even though I just escaped from my studies, Thank y-" Her sentence was cut by a sudden realization, Mikan don't know yet that she just escaped from her studies! Before she can continue her sentence, Mikan spoke.

"Studies?" A sweatdrop suddenly appeared on her head.

"You escaped from your studies?" Mikan repeated.

'Oh no, I think she's mad.' Momo thought.

Before she could continue her train of thought, a giggle disturbed her from behind, and after a few more seconds, that giggle became laughter, Mikan laughed, very hard

"W-why- Wo—uld- you g-g-get away fr-om your Studies?" She stuttered, still laughing hard.

"Ahehehe, I escaped because they are just repeating everything, and when you are studying those things, It's boring." She said as she felt another thud of embarrasment struck her.

"Oh is that so, sorry for laughing, and you are welcome to stay here as long as you like, just like what I've said yesterday, the more the merrier!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Right! Thank you so much Mikan-san!" Momo said happily.

"Wait, Mikan-san."

"Yeah?"

"I can see something… Smokes… Rising…"

"Wh-What?" Mikan stuttered as she looked behind her and to her surprise, the food that she is cooking is ready to be served, on the trash.

"Ahh." Rito whispered as he slowly got up from bed and stretched a little.

"I had the weirdest dream, I dreamt that someone crahsed on my bath, some goons hunting her, and me saving he—" Before he can finish his sentence, Momo popped on his door.

'Oh, It's not a dream after all' Rito thought disappointed.

"Rito-san, time for breakfast!" Momo exclaimed happily as she pulled Rito downstairs.

"Wait! Don't pull me like that, I need to change first!" Rito exclaimed, with his sudden outburst, Momo became silent and just walked downstairs.

'Good, she's gone.' Rito thought as he did his daily routine and walked downstairs to start breakfast.

After the ate their breakfast, good thing that Mikan did something about the burning thing, Rito is now prepared to go to school and….

"Rito, I think you're going to be late." Mikan said loudly to Rito who is upstairs.

"Just wait for a sec." Rito screamed back to her.

"Rito-san will be late? Where? Work?" Momo asked, while sitting on the sofa.

"No, school." Mikan replied.

"Oh."

'What? Rito-san is also going to school? I thought he doesn't' Momo thought worrying about her being out of place.

Rito quickly ran down the stairs, to the door and rushed to the streets because he is going to be late.

"See you later guys!" He said as he ran off.

'I'll follow him' Momo said in his mind as she ran off to.

"Momo-san? Where are you going?"

"I'll be back before lunch!" Momo exclaimed running away.

Rito is now walking calmly now on the streets, going to his school. In the middle of his journey, he saw Haruna alone, walking towards school.

'Haruna-chan is alone! It is a great chance for me to confess to her.' He thought to himself.

'But first, I know now why I fail everytime I tried to confess to her.'

'Because I need practice!' He thought with a lightbulb on his head lighting in SOS.

'Now, begin the practice.'

"You know Sairenji, I admired you since middle school…" He continued his introductory sentence, a few meters away was Momo running towards Rito who is still in his practice, his eyes closed and he was definitely talking, by now, Momo is standing in front of Rito with question marks on her head.

"I really love you!" Rito screamed out of his mind and he quickly opened his eyes to see Momo with a confused look on her face.

'What happened?' Rito thought.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" That's the only word that came from her mouth, she suddenly blushed by Rito's sudden confession.

**What will happen to Rito's life, Confessing to Momo instead of Haruna, And Momo moving in their house even by the thought that she is only escaping on her studies. All you have to do is tune in for the next chapter.**

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, this chapter should have been updated 2 days ago, but I'm too lazy to type this up so please bear with me, the next chapter will be up soon, thanks for the positive feedbacks! Any comments, criticisms, compliments are welcome and flames are ignored, you're welcome to flame but it will be ignored. Please R&R and have a good day.**


	4. The Truth Behind Her OOCness

**A/N: Sorry for any delay, I didn't know where this story is going until something came in my mind.. When you read this chapter, I think you will say that this account is taken over by another person because I COMPLETELY changed my writing style, but it's still me, Chino23 but changed the PenName to Gitah-Muttan because I'm addicted to K-on! Recently. And the title is just some kind of a joke. haha. Anyway, the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own TO LOVE-RU, If I DID, Rito is the king of the universe already.**

**ENJOY EVERYONE!**

* * *

><p>"I really love you!" Rito screamed out of his mind and he quickly opened his eyes to see Momo with a confused look on her face.<p>

'What happened?' Rito thought.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" That's the only word that came from her mouth, she suddenly blushed by Rito's sudden confession.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**The Truth Behind Her OOC-ness (HA!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Momo<strong>

I can't believe that a stranger who I actually met just last night, take note of it, last night! Has confessed his feelings for me? Do I attract men so easily for him to fall inlove to me in just a night? All of the things that had happened to us last night flashed back on my mind as I blushed uncontrollably. I just can't believe that someone is inlove with me, all that I want is to go escape from those non sense studying but I got too much here on Earth? I looked towards the direction of Rito-san, he is stunned, not moving from his previous position last chapter. Oh sorry, I'll stop breaking the fourth wall. He still wasn't moving. A sudden idea popped inside my head as I moved close to him and said..

"Do you really love me?" I said in the most seductive way as I could as I continued to seduce him in the street, I don't care if everyone is staring at us, I just want to know the truth if he really loved me that way. He is still frozen, his left eye twitching from.. I don't know, twitching from surprise?

"I-I-I-I-I-I" Rito-san keep on stuttering those little words, I think he is really embarrassed in confessing to me right in front of the whole crowd and some his schoolmates too! I hope that this topic wouldn't come up to his school. Because there is someone out there will be mad if people are doing this things in public places.

_EXTRA_

In school, Yui Kotegawa, the strict president of Rito's and the one who hates anyone who do 'indecent' stuff just sneezed.

_Back To Normal Timeline_

So I just pulled Rito-san out of the crowded street and into a narrow road where no one is walking into, obviously, now, I'm going to continue to ask him if he really did mean that thing he said to me today.

"Rito-san, Is it true that you love me, please answer, because I'm not going to bite you, I know that I'm an alien but I'm not that type of girl, I'm not the one who bites." I said with seduction hinted all over that sentence, his face is flushed and beet red, he is so cute that I could just kiss him quickly and walk away, but I think I'll play with him a little longer. I let out a slight giggle as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I-I-I" He keeps on stuttering I! I can't believe it, all that I need is a little sign that he really loved me and everything will be back to normal, but there will be something that will be different when he loved me back..

**Rito**

I am now pinned in a wall by a stranger that I just knew last night, all that I have known about her is that her name is Momo Belia Deviluke, a princess in planet Deviluke just like what her surname is, and she has a tail, as I see her tail swaying, just like there is a beat that is playing on her head, I can't say anything because this is all just a big misunderstanding, If I say that I don't mean what I just said a while ago, her feelings will be hurt, but if I said that I love her, my whole world will turn upside down. Oh, man! What am I going to do! There will be no holes for me to escape, she is coming close and I'm getting hotter as the seconds pass. I hope that there is someone out there! Help! But I can't scream that word as I keep on stuttering the word "I" for some reasons that I don't know either.

There are two ends in this narrow road, if anyone came in, I am going to be saved, if no one comes, I'm doomed for good. I keep on looking in those two exits as Momo came closer and closer to me and I think I need to come with a decision fast, before anything wrong happens, what will I do? I'll go reject her? Or accept her love? Wait, I'm the one who confessed here! I'm the one who is practicing all out with that confession to Haruna-chan, now I'm messed up! Oh dammit!

I can feel her breath on my face as I heated up in the maximum capacity that my head can carry, my mind is swirling now, I can't think properly, I'm so dizzy that I can't take another step or do some body movements, she pressed her body onto me as I can feel every curve of her upper body, even my lower body is starting tense up!

"Momo, I think we should stop this." I said regaining my composure at last! I can talk now, but my face is still flushed and beet red, her seductive face isn't helping either. Her look diverted from seduction to worry and seduction, oh no!

"But you haven't answered my question yet you want us to stop Rito-san?" She is great at seducing people that I can't move just like what I've said earlier. It's time for me to build everything up and stop this ridiculous thing that is happening to me. I've come up with a decision and no one is going to change this now! With that said, I pushed her and hold her shoulder, her face is shocked, thinking that I will hurt her or something like that. I began to open my mouth and spoke.

"You know Momo, I know that I said that I love-" My sentence was cut by a certain person who has short purple hair, who is now standing in front of us two, she is the one who I'm practicing that confession for! She is the one who I love the most since middle school, but now she is now standing in front of me with a shocked face, same goes with me as I held that same look since I was pulled here by Momo. She held a blush on her face as she tried to open her mouth, but as her expression said, no can't do, she can't open her mouth, with tears ready to come out from her eyes, she quickly turned around and said..

"Sorry for bothering you two." As she ran as fast as she can outside this little narrow road as I quickly came out of Momo's clasp and followed her behind, I hope I can catch up to her, I mean, she is great on sports and everything and I'm no good in everything, so everything will go bad. I looked back to Momo who had a shocked look on her face and have her right hand pointed to me as I quickly turned back my attention towards the street that I'm running into.

I can see her running and I repeatedly called her name but she didn't look at me, she kept on running towards the same direction that I'm running into. She is not the one who needs to be blamed, I mean if we got on the court, the one who will be the culprit is me and only me so I just brushed that thought off of my mind, and continued our little chase and I can't imagine how long is the distance that we've ran! I think she is not tired at all while I'm panting so hard that I can feint anytime now.

Until we came in a crowded street, I lost sight of her, dammit! What should I do now! I got 2 issues going on my mind now and I haven't solved any of them, and everything just started today. Bad thing that I lost sight of her what am I going to do. As five seconds passed, a sudden thought rushed to my mind…. I'm late.

As realization came to me, I decided that I'm just going for the run, I hope that I didn't wasted that much time as I thought I would as I quickly ran towards school, good thing that I have came close to the school when I ran that long distant chase with Haruna-chan. I just hope that I can make up on her this day, there are a lot of awful things that already had happened to me so I hope there would be one last chance for me today to settle things back to the normal way that it should.

As I came to school, I can't believe that I made it, I made it on time as I quickly ran inside and into the classroom, I almost skipped our room, good thing that I stopped myself on track before anything back happen again. I entered the room just like what a normal student would do. I hope that no one is talking about me and what happened this morning because if they did talk about me, I think I'll die with too much embarrassment. I quickly looked at the door as the teacher came in and started the class. I hope that this would be a normal day as always, I just have to ignore everything that happened this morning and everything will be just like the old days.

The day passed by rather quickly and luck is on my side, no one is talking about that embarrassing moment that had just happened this morning and I managed to confront Haruna-chan this lunch time. good thing that I've apologized to her and she awkwardly accepted my apology because there is nothing to be sorry about just like what she just said to me this lunch, everything is back to normal, I just have to settle things with Momo right after I came home. Eveything will be settled this day, I swear! I made my final bow to myself as I quickly went out of the classroom, Saruyama suddenly popped out of nowhere just like some of the people on some anime that I saw this past months.

"Rito! What's up?" He asked in a confident tone, and I'm the one who actually shares everything to my bestfriend, unfortunately, he is my bestfriend that I always rely on when there is something ridiculous happening around me. Without any hesitation, I decided that I will just going to share to him what had just happened to me this morning. I narrated to him what happened about Momo crashing onto our house last night, that she is an alien, I excluded the part that she crashed in naked because it might trigger some of his pervert buttons, I also shared to him that I confessed accidentally to Momo. And Finally, I shared to him that Haruna-chan had spotted us on an 'awkward' position on a narrow road. That conversation took a little while but it's fine, I felt better when I share to him what just had happened to me, but sometimes, he doesn't give proper advices and thinks something that will screw everything up. But we are all people here.

"Really? That's a lot of things Rito! You should hit them both! Just kidding!" He said as he scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously as he saw that I'm already glaring daggers on his direction. Without any hesitation, I bid farewell to him because I just want to go home right now and finish things up with Momo. I hope that we will be cleared after this day. As I came out of the campus, I started my little stroll home, until my phone rang. I viewed the message and it's from Mikan, she wants me to go shopping and buy some things for dinner.

"I guess some shopping won't hurt." I said to myself as I breath in and out and reversed my direction because the market is on the other side of the road.

**Haruna**

As I started my little stroll towards home, I can't take off Yuuki-kun on my mind, I can't believe that he can do that do a girl. The memory of Yuuki-kun with that girl flashed back on my mind, even though I we already talked about it, that it was only an misunderstanding, I still can't brush the thought of Yuuki-kun with another woman in my mind. This is the only thing that rushed into my mind as I quicken my pace a little, I don't know why, until I came into a sudden stop as I saw someone that I didn't expect to be here by the moment...

It was...

It was...

her..

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 4<strong>

**A/N: So, thank you for supporting this FanFiction Until now, even though my first 3 chapters are not that good, but I think this would be a great comeback for me, I think this chapter is one of my best works yet. Please tell me what you think, tell me if Momo is going back in track in being In-Character again. Thanks again guys and See ya all in the next chapter! And By the way, If you like my story, please do check out my other stories in other sections, if you know that anime. haha.. See ya!**

**BYE BYE!~**

**Don't forget, I changed my penName...xD**

**Review?**


	5. Another Faithful Meeting

**A/N: I would like to inform you that I'm going back to my old writing style. Just like what The Final One said, it's not appropriate if I jumped to first person PoV suddenly. But tell me what you feel. Do you want the old writing style which is in the 3rd PoV, or the 1st PoV. **

**I also wanted to thank the Final One for giving all the suggestions/criticisms for this story. I just hope that I can make this story a lot better because of his/her advices.**

**On with chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own To Love-Ru. If I did, there would be a season 3 tomorrow. xD**

* * *

><p>As I started my little stroll towards home, I can't take off Yuuki-kun on my mind, I can't believe that he can do that do a girl. The memory of Yuuki-kun with that girl flashed back on my mind, even though I we already talked about it, that it was only an misunderstanding, I still can't brush the thought of Yuuki-kun with another woman in my mind. This is the only thing that rushed into my mind as I quicken my pace a little, I don't know why, until I came into a sudden stop as I saw someone that I didn't expect to be here by the moment...<p>

It was...

It was...

her..

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Another Faithful Encounter**

* * *

><p>The two of the girls that had just met moments ago are now staring into each other's eyes, the look on their faces are so serious that even if someone or something crashed in between them, they won't notice it. Momo is the one who broke the awkward silence with a sly smile appearing quickly on her face. And said:<p>

"Are you Rito-san's girlfriend? Because when you saw us doing something, you ran away." Momo said, her smile widening as she moved closer to Haruna, thinking that she is really Rito's girlfriend.

"No, I'm not!" Haruna replied back, a hint of disappointment is shown all over the sentence and her face. She looked away as a blush crept on her face. Thinking for another topic, Haruna looked back at Momo with a smile on her face. She just had thought of another topic.

"I'm Sairenji, Haruna. You can call me Haruna." She held her hand up to her.

Momo's face went from a sly smile back to a normal one. She walked back away from her as she stared at her in confusion. Haruna only held those twitching eyebrows as her heart beat harder by the second. Momo's confused look disappeared quickly as she introduced herself.

"I'm Momo Belia Deviluke. You can call me Momo." She said smiling up onto her. Haruna's face went back to normal as she held her hand back up, just in the level of Momo's chest. Wanting to shake hands with the pink haired girl. She showcased a smile as she smiled brighter. Momo couldn't help but she just also smiled as she held her arm up and shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you." They both said in unison. After that sentence, the atmosphere had been tense because no one are talking. They stayed the same way for a while.

'I can't bring the topic of Rito being with her this morning. I think it won't help if we talked about him.' Haruna thought as she continued to smile in front of Momo, who is also smiling.

The only thought that Momo can think is if Haruna is really Rito's girlfriend. She really wants to ask her why but a sudden thought stopped her to do so.

She said to Mikan that she will be home before lunch, but why is she wandering around here in the streets? She hadn't came home since the morning she set off to 'stalk' Rito. She shook the thought of asking Haruna and looked the other way around. She raised her right hand and waved goodbye.

"Nice meeting you again… Haruna-chan." She addressed as she started to go for the run before Haruna could say anything. Haruna was like a statue who is standing in position without even budging to move. She quickly recovered and continue her little venture towards home.

Momo had already ran all the way towards the Yuuki residence as she let out a sigh of relief because she had already came home. Not seeing Rito around, she began to wander. She wanted to spend some time with our unlucky protagonist. Mikan opened the front door of their home as she saw Momo panting in front of her.

"Momo-chan? What had happened? Why are you panting?" Mikan asked just right after her appearance on the front door. She wondered why Momo is panting. She realized that Momo said that she would be home before lunch. She just released a deep sigh as the realization hit her.

"I just ran for a while." She said as she laughed again. Momo offered her to go inside for food. She gladly accepted the offer because her stomach is rumbling because of hunger. She haven't ate this day since she left to follow Rito early in the morning. They went inside the kitchen and Momo stared in awe because there was a lot of food was displayed after her. She just normally sat and started eating quietly. Mikan just showcased a smile as she watched Momo eat her food.

'I wonder what had happened to Rito.'

* * *

><p>Rito is now on his way towards the market. His hands are inside his pockets. Just like what a normal high school boy will do when he is bored. He is whistling a weird tune as he walked all the way towards the market. He looked back at the text message that her sister had sent her. There is the list of the things to buy.<p>

"Man, these are a lot." Rito exclaimed as he skimmed through the list in his mobile. Little did he know that this time, here in the market, things will get complicated again. His mood is quiet high for today because he can had just made up with his beloved Haruna-chan. Other than that, he had a bad day. He is just hoping that this day would end before any other unlucky things happen to him.

He hadn't notice it but someone is spying on him. Every move that he make, this spy is making his. As he advance through the streets, he came closer as the seconds pass by. Rito suddenly felt the prescence of this 'spy' so he started to quicken his pace a little bit. Not exaggerating things because he might get noticed by this spy that he already noticed him spying on him.

Rito moved in a narrow road, just like the place that he and Momo spent a little privacy not a while ago. He stopped walking as he heard those footsteps growing louder as they come close.

"Who are you?" Rito screamed out of his lungs as he looked at every direction that he can. After he asked the question, particularly to no one. The footsteps stopped. What a coincidence. He didn't even expect that there won't be something happening bad to him this moment. With that in thought, he sighed in relief as he started to walk calmly towards the main road that leads to the market. He stopped on his tracks right away as he saw the man who is standing right in front of him.

"It's the man in armor before…" Rito said, barely audible as he stared at the sturdy man. They stared into each other for a while before the man in armor brokemthe silence as he drew his sword and pointed it directly towards Rito's neck.

"Where is our princess?" He said strictly as the sword continued to threaten Rito's life. Rito's heart beat became faster because he is now in the brink of death just like what everyone will say.

"You m-mean Momo?" Rito said nervously as he backe two steps away from Zastin. While Zastin moved two steps forward, still pointing his sword onto Rito's neck. He is sending death glares towards him as it sent shivers down his spine. Rito gulped to release some of his fear. Man, his unlucky afternoon is just starting again for the second time.

"Yes, she is!" Zastin exclaimed, the blade of his sharp sword only centimeters away from slashing Rito's neck. Rito gulped again as he straightened himself afterwards, trying to get out of the situation.

"She is not with me." Rito said calmly as he moved out of the sword's threat and walked past Zastin. He just hope that he won't follow him again. Before he can get outside of the narrow road. Zastin came back in front of him. He doesn't know what had happened but this is getting weirder and weirder as the minutes pass by.

"Where do you think you are going?" Zastin said as he appeared right back in front of Rito and now, with some of the other men in black people that accompanied him in the past mission, which had failed because of Rito's cleverness and Momo's power. But now, he doesn't have Momo by his side. What will he going to do?

"Going home!" Rito answered sarcastically as he pushed Zastin off the way quickly going for the run. He started his run as he never looked behind. Afraid to see the man in armor with his friends chasing him from behind. Rito thought quickly as he tried to trick these guys. He turned in a corner, hoping that they won't see him going the other way. Too bad for him that they saw him. He put himself into a trap because he can only see a dead end in front of him while Zastin and the others are on the back. The men in black had sly smiles on their faces as they continue to get closer to Rito. Rito is shivering from nervousness because he really didn't know what they'll do to him.

All of the men, this includes Zastin. Lunged towards Rito and started a riot in a dead end. I do not have to narrate everything. It is just Rito is beaten up by those guys. Rito is really an unlucky guy.

* * *

><p>Rito had now reached his home. His body is full of bruises as he entered the door and announced his arrival in a rather depressing tone. He took a glance on the clock, it read 9:30pm. He really spent a lot of time being beaten up by those guys. He quickly moved towards his room so he can quickly go to sleep. On his way there, Momo quickly appear next to him. Rito didn't even know how did she appeared there. Rito only gave her a depressed stare as clung to him.<p>

"What happened to you Rito-san?" Momo said, in her normal seductive tone. Rito only gave her a more depressed look as he continue his little walk towards his room. As he reached the door of his room, he quickly untangled himself from Momo and got in the room, with a quick smash of the door. Momo just ignored him thinking that he might be just that tired. Or he might had gotten himself in a little riot because he had bruises. She walked towards her room giggling slightly because as she thought about the thing that she will do this night.

Rito is now facing the ceiling, doing nothing as he tried to drift off to sleep. He is now thinking a lot about why would they try to snag Momo away? Why would they beat him up even if he is not with Momo? Is Momo's studies really that important to them? She had powers and she can rescue people, she could even had killed people if she wanted to. All of this flooded Rito's mind as this little stories made his eyes heavy by the seconds pass by... It slowly closes by itself as he muttered his final words for the night

"I think I'll just return her to the alien guys..."

* * *

><p>The morning arrived in an instant because time is quickly passing by when you are sleeping. Rito opened his eyes languidly as he started to shook himself off the bed. Only to notice that he can't do that because there is something inside his sheets that is preventing him from going out of the bed. He quickly opened the sheets because he is afraid of what thing could be inside the sheets. His eyes widened as he saw Momo, half naked in front of him. She had just woken up and stood up. She is now face to face with a blushing Rito.<p>

"Good morning Rito-san!" She exclaimed as she quickly yawned afterwards. This caused Rito to saw even more of her as she giggled because of the sight of the embarrssed Rito in front of her. An idea sprung from her mind as she moved closer to him.

"Do you like what you are seeing?" Momo said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Rito, who is still flustered because of the scene that he is experiencing right now.

"You seen me naked before so don't be shy!" She exclaimed as she pushed herself onto him. Rito can feel her whole body pressing onto him. Her body heat is running through his.

The door that is leading onto Rito's room fluttered open as he saw a shocked Mikan witha hand on her face.

"Sorry for bothering you two!"

She quickly ran downstairs as she can't believe what had happened. When she reached the living room. She just gave herself a little sigh as a thought struck her mind.

"Rito haven't gave me the supplies yet..."

* * *

><p>Rito managed to escape the little incident with Momo. He is now walking onto school, not noticing that Momo is stalking him as always. He can only think about the thought of returning Momo to her family because he thinks that her education is more important than living here on earth. And she had caused enough trouble for him.<p>

He only gave a deep sigh as he walked all the way to school. Not meeting anyone he know, nonetheless, having no bad luck. He entered his classroom in the normal calm way as he sat down on his seat. Another day of school.

Meanwhile, Momo is standing in the front gate of Rito's school. She didn't know what does she want but she can't enter this structure without permission. Suddenly, a short man wearing glasses appear in front of her.. ermm... Below her actually. He is looking at Momo with hearts on his eyes. Momo was taken aback by the expression of this man who had appeared a while ago.

"Who are you?" Momo asked as she moved two steps backwards.

"I'm the principal of this school!" The principal said in a cheerful tone as he danced his way towards Momo.

"Oh.."

"Do you want to study here? It seems that you want a school to study in." He said in a perverted tone as he smiled with all his might.

'If I study in here, I will be with Rito all the time. I can cling to him all the time. I can know him better and we can have a lot of times to spend with each other. This is a once in a lifetime chance, there's no turning back. Even though their principal is somehow perverted, I should accept this offer.'

"Of course."

**Now that Momo will attend Rito's school, there would be a lot more unexpected events that will happen. If you want to know... Stay tuned!**

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER 5<strong>

**A/N:Oh, I almost forgot. I want to say thanks for the person who is flaming me in another person's review section. Man, I want to cut his head into half! Speaking of cutting the head in half... I'll post a new oneshot for the To Love-Ru section and it has to do something with 'cutting the head in half' it already had 1887 thousand words. I'll post it later. Sorry for the delay of updates but this would be the normal flow of updates. Sorry. For the people who are waiting for the bonus of my K-on story, it will be up tomorrow. Thanks for reading and have a good day!**


	6. School Days

**A/N: I'm back with another update of my beloved first story. I just hope that I won't suffer from writer's block just like what most of the authors had and never finish this story. But I have loads of idea! I'll just have to release them before everything will be replaced by those geometrical terms.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own To Love-Ru. If I did.. Uh... I don't know...**

* * *

><p>"Do you want to study here? It seems that you want a school to study in." He said in a perverted tone as he smiled with all his might.<p>

'If I study in here, I will be with Rito all the time. I can cling to him all the time. I can know him better and we can have a lot of times to spend with each other. This is a once in a lifetime chance, there's no turning back. Even though their principal is somehow perverted, I should accept this offer.'

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>Unexpected Landing<strong>

**Chapter 6**

**School Days**

* * *

><p>Rito is still thinking up to now about the issue he had caused with Momo. He had saved her and made himself beaten up just for her so many times now. But he thinks that he is doing the wrong thing because Momo is escaping from her studies in the first place! So why won't return her to her family? Another thought struck Rito's mind, what if, those men in black and the armored man were trying to trick him in giving Momo to them and kidnapping her for ransom?<p>

Rito isn't active enough to notice his goofy friend, Saruyama who sat beside him. Saruyama began to wonder why does Rito is so deep in his thought. He tried to shook him and call his name, but there was no response. He got a better idea as he reached inside his bag and grabbed a magazine. Not just a normal magazine, but a dirty looking magazine. You know what I mean.

"Look at this Rito, let's see if you don't stir up because of this…" He held up the magazine up to Rito's face which made him grow beet red. He quickly pushed the dirty magazine out of his sight as he stirred up from his little daydream.

"Hey! Why did you put that magazine in front of my face?" Rito asked, maddened by Saruyama's sudden actions. Saruyama could only let out a nervous laugh while scratching the back of his head. This is just another day for the helpless Yuuki Rito…

"Why? It is because you're spacing out Rito!" Saruyama said, showing off a peace sign on his fingers. Trying not to start a war between him and Rito.

The obvious comment of Saruyama made Rito blush even more. Was he thinking about her since the day that she had came to earth? But it is only a day or two. She even tried to seduce him so why is he thinking about her too much? The memory of the accidental conffesion crossed through his mind. He could only let out a gulp because of the the certain thought.

'Right, I had confessed to her… But I had cleared those incorrect happenings days ago… There is nothing that is going to answer my question right now… What if…"

Rito's train of thought was cut by another colorful sheets of paper being flashed in front of his face by his best friend. He could only smack him in the head for doing it for the second time around. This caused a bump in the head for our monkey friend.

"I did that because you are spacing out again! Is that the way you pay people who are doing good things to you?" He said as he rubbed the huge bump on his head. Trying to get back on his previous position. Everyone inside the room lughed hilariously because of the interactions between the two boys.

Rito could only smack himself mentally because of all the humiliation he had caused. Not only to him, but also to his best friend. He promised to himself that he will not going to space out again today.

"Did you know the latest news today?" Saruyama said quickly right after he regained his composure. He is nervous that Rito might become more and more of a daydreamer than talking properly with his friends. Good thing that Rito responded immediately onto his question, worrying over the same thing as well.

"No… I had been thinking a lot of things these days." Rito said, letting out a deep sigh. He could only reminisce everything that had happened in the past day again. But before he could space out again. Saruyama had already blurted out another statement.

"Did you know that we have a new classmate? I heard that she is a girl… I just hope that she is beautiful…" Saruyama said, changing the accent of his voice as his sentence progressed. Rito could only let out another sigh as he wonder who is that girl too.

"When will she come?" Rito asked, getting a little interested and making an excuse not to think about Momo. Bad thing that the girl that is in question is Momo herself.

"They say that she will come today! I'm so excited to see this beautiful lady!" Saruyama said, his accent was completely changed by now, his accent was an accent of a pervert that wanted to see every other beautiful girl in the universe. His drool is flowing freely from his now wide open mouth. Well, he is Saruyama so you can't change him.

"Oh." The only word that Rito can say right after the said statement of Saruyama's. After that, the door went wide open. Everyone thought that it is their teacher so everyone had already been back on their chairs, including Rito and Saruyama. Only to notice that it is another student. Not just an ordinary student, but the student that Saruyama is talking about!

The pink haired lady entered the classroom with her uniform that the pervy principal had gave her. She could only let out a gulp as everyone stared at her in awe. She searched around the silent classroom as she spotted the one that she wanted to find.

Rito.

"Rito-san!" She exclaimed as she moved near his place. The person who is sitting beside Rito quickly went away as he offered her a seat. She gladly accepted the seat and thanked the nice guy. Which only made him to blush.

Now, back to Rito. He is still a member of the staring-at-awe club because he can't believe that the one who he saved days ago, who had escaped from her studies , the one who he had sacrificed most of his time for in the past few days is right in front of him. He doesn't think that the scene that he was in was really happening. He could only twitch his left eyebrow , still not believing that Momo is right in front of him. Ready to study with him.

"Momo? How c-come?" Rito snapped out from his little trance as everyone did the same thing, eavesdropping on the current conversation that Momo and Rito currently having. They could only say that Rito is so lucky because the new student walked right in front of him. **TL NOTE: Rito is unlucky a while ago… But now…**

"I was accepted by your principal, he is so kind." Momo said, complimenting their principal. Every other person that is inside the learning environment had let out a sweatdrop because of the statement. Everyone knew that the principal accepted her because she is beautiful. Momo don't actually care because he can now have a reason to stay on earth and most of all, a new way to observe Rito.

"What?" Is Rito's late response. He could only stood up and run straight towards the door. Wanting to go to the principal office for him to complain about everything that is happening to him now. He was abruptly stopped by the door opening in a fast pace, revealing their first teacher. Rito could only gulp because of the sudden appearance of their teacher.

"Yuuki! Sit!"

He quickly obeyed the teacher's command as he quickly sat down on the chair. His whole body shivering because of nervousness. He could only let out another gulp as the teacher sent him some death daggers. Momo, who had sat right next to him only let out a slight giggle because of the scene that was unveiled right in front of her.

'Rito-san sure is one dirty student... That made me wanting him even more.' Momo said in her thoughts. She could only let out a slight blush with a giggle as the thoughts of hers played in loop inside her mind. Her little chain of thought was interrupted by the teacher calling her name.

"Alright class. Let me introduce to you your new classmate, some of you might know her already but we will let her introduce herself officially in front of the class." The teacher said as he gave Momo a nod. Momo quickly obeyed as she stood up and walked right in front of the classroom. He showcased a smile which only made the most population of boys to blush. Too bad that Rito is not a member of the 'most boys of the class'.

"I'm Momo Belia Deviluke. You can call me Momo if you want." She said.

Even though her statement was a little bit short, the male population of the class clapped their hands uncontrollably and they also whistled. Not minding that they also have a teacher watching over their nasty activities.

"Momo-chan! You look so beautiful!"

"Momo-chan! May I get your number?"

"Momo-chan! You are so awesome!"

A lot of compliments had bombed Momo just right after her little introductory statement. She could only thank everyone that had sent her compliments and walked straight back onto her seat. She smiled at Rito which only made him fluster. She thought that she was doing an awesome job in terms of school an Rito.

'I think that school won't be so bad if I'm here on earth.' Momo reassured herself as she turned her attention towards her teacher.

"Do you really want to sit there Momo-chan?" The teacher asked, asking if she wanted to switch seats in any part of the class.

"Momo-chan, you could sit here!"

"No! She should sit here!"

"Hey! She should sit right beside me!"

The whole classroom became utterly noisy because of the battle between the place where Momo should sit. Momo could only response with a nervous smile on her face. This wouldn't be a short day for our heroine.

"Thanks for all the great offers, but I think that I'm going to sit here beside Rito-san." Momo said waving her arm right in front of her face. Symbolizing rejection. All of the boys who had wasted their voices just to make Momo sit beside them sent death glares towards Rito. If those death glares were real, Rito would be dead moments ago. Every Boy inside the class except Rito had a dark aura hovering all over their body. They could only mutter some curses that can make anyone shiver. Good thing that Rito had resisted most of the statements.

* * *

><p>The whole day had passed by and the death glares of the boys didn't stop attacking our helpless protagonist. The class had ended minutes ago so Rito and Momo are now walking towards home. Rito wasn't comfortable with the company of Momo beside him. He is new with girls. He doesn't have the guts to talk to Haruna so why would he talk to a strange alien girl. The worst thing that had happened is her getting in his school. Too bad for our protagonist.<p>

"Have you enjoyed my company Rito-san?" Momo said as she moved closer onto him. Planning to seduce him again. Which Rito prevented by moving away by some steps.

"A-A-A-Ano... Why are y-y-ou asking me that?" Rito stuttered for an unknown reason.

"Why? Is it bad to ask people if they are enjoying someone's company?" SHe asked with seduction hinted all over her voice.

'Man! We are in a public place and she doesn't want to stop these kind of lines! I don't know what to do!' Rito thought out of the blue.

"So? What's your answer?" Momo asked as she moved directly towards Rito's face, aiming to kiss him quickly on the lips. Too bad that Rito had already ran away, trying to spare his life from the alien life form.

Rito went inside their cozy home with him panting really hard. He had ran all the way to his house, it's a half kilometer! Who would not pant that hard if you had run a half kilometer without stopping? Momo came in after some minutes. She could only giggle as she spotted the panting Rito inside the living room. Momo moved directly towards the kitchen. She spotted Mikan who had just done cooking their meal for the night.

She could only smile as she smelled the nice aroma of food. Rito quickly ran inside the kitchen because of the smell of great food attracting him to go and eat now!

The food was arranged and was ready to be devoured by our friends. They had already washed their hands and ready to eat.

"Itadakimasu!"

They dug in the big variety of food as they could only enjoy the savour of every food that they are intaking. Everyone had let out some burps just right after some minutes of non-stop eating. who would not? Mikan's cooking is first class!

"Momo-san, have you enjoyed the first day of school?" Mikan asked. Bringing in a new topic.

"Of course, right Rito-san?" Momo responded with a light-hearted smile on her face.

This sent shivers down Rito's spine. This school will be a long one indeed. Rito thought as his face slammed directly on the table.

"I think I can't take it anymore..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nice! I never thought that I'm going to publish a chapter this weekend. But I did! I'm lucky that I'm alone in the house so I had sneaked some time to open the PC! So, did you enjoy this little chapter? School days for Rito is just starting. And he will meet all of his friends as the story progresses. Don't worry. **

**Until next time!**

**Review?**


	7. Harem? Really?

**A/N: Well, it's been a month so I'll have to apologize. I'm very sorry for the very long time that I took just to update this. I had started some other stories and that is not a good idea. Life is getting busier and busier but I think I can work on this fics for some time. Don't worry, the next update will take shorter time! I'm very sorry but for now, please do enjoy this chapter and feel free to point out anything!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own To Love-Ru! **

* * *

><p>"Momo-san, have you enjoyed the first day of school?" Mikan asked. Bringing in a new topic.<p>

"Of course, right Rito-san?" Momo responded with a light-hearted smile on her face.

This sent shivers down Rito's spine. This school will be a long one indeed. Rito thought as his face slammed directly on the table.

"I can't take it anymore…" Rito's life is just getting started…

* * *

><p><strong>Unexpected Landing<strong>

**Chapter 7**

**Harem? Really?**

* * *

><p>The night had passed inside the Yuuki household. Everyone had retired to their respective beds because of exhaustion. We will find our protagonist lying on his bed, deep in thought just like what he had been doing in the past few days. He is currently thinking about his life since he met that girl, the girl who had been bothering him since the first day she landed unexpectedly on his bath. He could only flush a little because of the thought of her crashing in his house, fully naked.<p>

With that said, a thought striked his clouded mind. He had been too lucky the past days, there wasn't any perverted moments he had experienced since the time when Momo came. Except the real bathroom scene at least. It doesn't mean that he missed the moments, it just felt like… odd for him. He gave himself a genuine smile pushing the thought of the perverted moments away from his mind. He would just settle in bed and go to sleep. That would be the best thing to do.

His eyes cooperated with him as it closed on its own. His consciousness leaving his body, there would be another peaceful night for our unlucky hero. Just right before he fell to sleep, another set of thoughts flooded his mind. How will she deal with Momo on school? He can't do anything if he is going to be stalked all over the place of our pink-haired protagonist. His body was completely shut down as the final thought came inside his mind.

The morning greeted the Yuuki household as the mighty sun rose from the horizon, making the light that it emits emanate inside the poor Yuuki Rito's room. This made the young teen stir up from his sleep, opening his eyes slowly, his body won't answer his commands as he lied down in the bed, not wanting to go out. He immediately remembered that he has school today! That made him startle and panic.

He rose up from his lying position as he stretched a little, then rubbed his eyes. He would stood up from bed just before he noticed the figure lying beside him. He knew immediately who is the mysterious figure that is lying next to him. He is quite used to these kinds of things. He opened the sheets of his bed just to spot a sleeping Momo lying next to him. She had done this things several times already albeit that the owner of the room was against the will, he doesn't care anymore when she is sleeping beside him. Just let him sleep first before she could sneak in and snuggle close to him.

Rito stared at the sleeping girl's face. He could only look away because he spotted her upper body, which was uncovered with any garments. She is also used in sleeping in front of him without any clothes on. A habit of hers that would irritate him. He doesn't know why did the girl in question liked to cling onto him. He quickly remembered that he accidentally confessed to her. He could only facepalm because of the big mistake he had made days ago. He stood up and woke her up, for school of course. She doesn't care if she is vulnerable in front of him. All that she wants is to be beside this boy and the boy himself didn't care about the things that had happened this past days.

Rito quickly ran outside the door just right after she stirred. He doesn't want her to cling onto him again and make them late for today's school. He just moved downstairs and spotted his little sister, which was already done with their breakfast. She welcomed her brother with a welcoming smile and a greet.

"Good Morning Rito" She said as she sat on the table. Waiting for her brother to join in and eat with her.

"Where's Momo-san?" She asked as she looked around. It's already seven in the morning so both of them should be awaked right now. Rito could only give her a nervous laugh with a scratch on the back of his head. Mikan gave her a confused look and just ignored the clumsy brother of hers.

Mikan smiled as she spotted the figure of Momo going towards the kitchen. She gave the two people who are in the kitchen a grateful smile as she took a seat beside Rito. She gave Rito a mischievous grin right before greeting them with a simple 'Good Morning.' This made Rito shiver again. He didn't know why Momo scare the guts out of him. He would just ignore her for now, he would enjoy this perverted-free day with a bite of his hot breakfast.

He promised to himself that he wouldn't do any perverted things for this day at school. All that this unlucky person wanted is to prevent those accidents that were happening to him lately which stopped instantly. He wanted to stop those things permanently and he will fulfill that promise starting today! Without any regrets, he assured himself that he wouldn't fail himself.

As Rito finished his breakfast and supported his molars, he immediately prepared for school and as well as Momo. Momo had different plans running on her mind for today. She saw lots of girls who interacted with Rito today and they seemed to like the brown haired protagonist in terms of everything. In her point of view at least. She gave out a little giggle as she remembered Rito's talk with Haruna yesterday, which was an utter failure. His interactions with Risa and Mio while they are playing with each and every girls body, him getting all flustered and the 'trying not to look' look on his face.

'All right! I'll make sure that everyone will going to get attention from our beloved Rito-san here!' she thought out of her mind. She will make this day a good one for our main hero. She would want everyone to interact properly with our unlucky boy, including herself of course! She grinned at the thought of him getting along with all of those girls... and her.

They went out of the house just right after they were done preparing everything that is needed for school. Momo's attitude quickly swapped from the 'aggressive' type towards the 'normal –and-shy' type. She didn't want people thinking that she is a person that is trying to make herself happy by being with our protagonist and doing perverted things with him. Well, she'll agree to do it with him if they're alone. And one more thing, the poor boy confessed to our main heroine accidentally a few days ago.

Now, they are walking in the open streets of Sainan. The normal route where students of schools, especially Sainan High School, walks for them to go on school. The short skirts of the girls are flopping by each step. It seems that their skirts are much more shorter than the others. It was a touch of art given by the principal obviously. He was one heck of a pervert.

Momo walked by Rito's side quietly, no one had started a topic even though they had already walked halfway towards school. Rito is still daydreaming about his beloved Haruna-chan and still praising himself because of the lessen perverted moments he had in public. Momo, who was still deep in thought and thinking about Rito's actions lately. She can't wait to test her plans.

They had arrived in the intersection where Rito and Haruna crossed paths sometimes on the way to school. Fortunately, they had spotted Haruna walking with the two of her best of friends. Risa and Mio. They greeted the two people who are recently out of their minds. The trio waved their hands in front of the duo. Both of them quickly snapped out of their own spell and greeted the trio as well. The five of them then walked towards school. Momo would start off with a commotion right now.

Rito was in deep in thought again. He don't know why does his body don't interact with him on this kind of events. He is still very happy about the thing that he hadn't experienced anything perverted with the girls lately, except for Momo. He hadn't notice that he is already falling down slowly towards the direction of her beloved Haruna-chan. He didn't knew that Momo was behind this all, who pushed him lightly, he seemed light for any chance. She was quite quick.

The time on Rito's point of view slowed down. He already thought at this time that his body is aiming for Haruna's chest. He is quite used to this kind of things. He could only curse himself because of breaking the promise that he just made this morning.

'Am I that unlucky?' Rito asked mentally.

The time on Rito's point of view quickly went back to normal as his head had made contact with Haruna's chest, which made her crash down the street. Rito's right hand was pinned directly on the middle of her crotch, underneath her skirt.

Rito could only stare up to his target in horror as he prepared for the slap that he'll going to receive from his beloved Haruna-chan. He braced himself for impact and it really came just right after he prepared for it.

The girls who are surrounding the two could only coo in excitement. Momo stared at them in awe as she seems to enjoy what she had done. Risa and Mio could only play with themselves as they watched the two interact with each other. Of course, Risa quickly teased the two who had just recently recovered from their fall. Rito could only hold the swelling upon his head while Haruna looked towards the direction where Rito's eyes isn't pointing at.

The three other girls only ignored the commotion between the two and just dragged them with them towards school.

* * *

><p>They had arrived to school just in time before classes start. They could only sigh in relief because of them not being late. With all of those events happening in a flash, Rito's luck came from hero to zero! Rito is currently cursing himself mentally. He already broked his promise to himself but the worst is he broke it on a way with Haruna! That is the most embarrassing moment he had been in a week!<p>

'This life is getting complicated as it progresses...'

'Too much bad luck for today' he thought and soon enough, his palm connected with his face.

Saruyama had appeared from nowhere and quickly teased our stressed protagonist. He saw the interaction with Rito and Haruna on the street and now he really wanted to talk about how good it felt if you're lying on a girl's chest.

"Hey Rito! How are you feeling?" Saruyama asked with a devilish grin, he really wanted to know how did it felt if he's on Rito's position. Rito could only turn around and ignore the excited monkey. Making the monkey wanting to tease him more. He released some sounds that can irritate anyone but that didn't work. After some time of convincing, Saruyama didn't have anything accomplished. He had just let the little boy and returned to his seat.

Momo is being raided by the boys of their class as always, even though she is new, she became quite popular to them. She do like everyone liking her but she could only think of Rito by now. With all of those things that they had been through? Come on! She will just give a smile when a boy came to her proximity and approached her to do something. She got used to it even though it is only the second day of school for her. But for now, she'll have to work on Rito.

She moved closer to Rito, who was now standing on the edge of the classroom and near the door. She approached the now depressed boy and greeted him again.

"Hi Rito-san, you seemed to have lots of problems today." she asked, with a little bit of teasing tone of voice.

"..." He didn't respond.

"Well..." Her sentence was cut by seeing a figure approaching the door. It's a student alright, she noticed the uniform that she wore through the translucent mirror of the door. Momo could only come up with an another crazy idea. She could only grin as she gripped Rito's back without him noticing and pushed him against the door. Rito fell in chorus as the door opened wide. There, the figure of the class president, Yui Kotegawa emerged from the previously closed door. Rito quickly crashed upon her just right after her epic entrance. This made his head being nailed in her crotch and her hand being right upon her chest. The irritated president could only scream in embarrassment.

"KYAAHH!"

**Rito thought that his bad luck will wear out soon, but that is only his imagination. Those perverted things will still keep on coming! and How will Rito deal with the strict president of their class. All you have to do is stay tuned to find out! **

**END CH7**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, sorry for the long wait! I'm not planning to make the readers wait for so long but I think this chapter will make my burden a little lesser. Please do tell me what you think about this chapter, everything is open. Criticisms, suggestions, comments, praises, and others. Even flames, I don't care. XD**

**Until next chapter!**

**REVIEW?**


	8. Grounded'

**A/N: **Well, I'm back with a new chapter of Unexpected Landing! Let's try to grant Zecross' request. He wants more dialogue. Just tell me if there is something wrong and I'll gladly accept my mistakes. Tell me if you want more dialogue or less. for shorter words, tell me what chapter do you like more, chapter 7 or chapter 8. Ok, on with the show!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own To Love-Ru. If I did, Lala will be a tsundere for the rest of her life!

* * *

><p>"Well..." Her sentence was cut by seeing a figure approaching the door. It's a student alright, she noticed the uniform that she wore through the translucent mirror of the door. Momo could only come up with an another crazy idea. She could only grin as she gripped Rito's back without him noticing and pushed him against the door. Rito fell in chorus as the door opened wide. There, the figure of the class president, Yui Kotegawa emerged from the previously closed door. Rito quickly crashed upon her just right after her epic entrance. This made his head being nailed in her crotch and her hand being right upon her chest. The irritated president could only scream in embarrassment.<p>

"KYAAHH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Unexpected Landing<strong>

**Chapter 8**

'**Grounded'**

* * *

><p>She quickly pushed Rito away from her. Because of embarrassment, both of their heads are burning like hell. Rito still don't know who did that to him. He is pretty sure that he didn't fall in purpose. But before he could explain, she slapped him across the face, which made him slide a few inches away from from her. This made Rito irritated, he only did not know who did this to him, but he obtained another enemy?<p>

'Well, that's our president…' Rito thought.

"You pervert! You should be dismissed in this school!" Yui screamed out loud. This made the students around the classroom gasp in surprise.

"It's only an accident!" Rito screamed, trying to preserve the shards of his dignity but the president seems to ignore his defensive statement.

Yui quickly stood up and gave the boy another slap, which made him, again, slide inches away from her. After that, she quickly vacated the room even though they are going to have classes soon. Every student stared at awe because of the sight. They could also hear Yui muttering something about indecent when she went out of the classroom.

Yui is now walking in the hallway, deep in thought. She is thinking on how to deal with this pervert. She had been observing the boy lately because of the sudden attention he obtained from the school population, especially from the new transfer student which is Momo.

"He should definitely be dismissed because of these indecent actions." She huffed as she continued to walk through the school proximity. She still doesn't know where she is going. She is thinking that she should consult to the principal about this pervert but it might end up with them being friends because they had the same attribute. She also thinks about him getting banned in getting near the girls. That would be the most appropriate thing to do for now. But how?

Yui continued to walk aimlessly around the campus. She really wanted to get back to with the things that Rito did to her. She is the one who wouldn't make anything pass without her getting back, especially if those things are indecent.

'It's only an accident'

"Ugh! So what if that's only an accident? He would still have his respective punishment!" Yui screamed to herself, she is now confused. Her rain of thought was completely dissapitated when she saw the tiny principal, skipping with a huge grin plastered on his face. It seems that he had bought another mens' magazine. Yui quickly adjusted herself and started to walk towards the principal.

She lowered herself down to tap the principal's shoulder which made him look at her with a blush on his face, he was immediately attracted by the young girl's body.

"What do you need missy?" He said as smoke huffed out of his nose.

"Um..."

'should I say it?'

'It's just an accident though'

The principal just stared at her with perverted thoughts, she should speak soon before anything naughty happens.

* * *

><p>Rito let out a gulp as the stares of his classmates intensified. He wouldn't be in this situation if he hadn't lose control and fell over Yui. But there isn't any thing to do, it already had happened. All that he can do for now is apologize to everyone, especially for the black haired president.<p>

"Hey everyone, you k-know that it is all an accident, R-Right?" Rito said, with him stuttering over his won words. The stares of the students had became more maddened as the seconds passed by. The real thing that is happening inside the heads of Rito's classmates are 'Why is this boy so lucky?'.

'Crap, why am I getting onto this kind of situations again!' Rito cursed himself mentally as he slapped his head in front of the huge crowd of people. the death glare of the people around him not disappearing, he had just decided that he is just going to go out of this embarrassing situation. With a contented smile upon his face, Rito stood up, trying to be confident and walked back to his chair.

Everyone around him had already ignored the situation, for now at least. Momo had vacated back to her seat beside him, being oblivious of the whole situation. She don't want to be involved with his trouble because we all know that she is the one who had made him fall down on Yui's body. The other students goes back to their respective seats and started doing other unnecessary things.

"Rito, I'm really jealous of you!" Saruyama screamed when he came right in front of Rito, with a tissue placed in the holes of his nose. Maybe it's because of the 'hot' things that had happened a while ago. Rito just ignored the show made by his best friend. He was quite irritated by the actions of this certain monkey.

"Then we should switch places." Rito said in a calm tone, not being serious at all, but Saruyama bit the bait.

"Really? How can we do that? I'm so excited." He blabbered as he started to jump up and down.

"You looked like the principal when you did that." Rito said again, looking at the door, wanting the teacher to come in. When he wants the classes to end, it would be longer. If he wants to have classes, there wouldn't be any. What is that all about? Those are the things that Rito complains about.

"Really?" Saruyama stopped jumping and moved back to his seat, ignoring the whole situation. He had animated black lines placed above his temple. Rito hit the right spot for the monkey to stop bothering him. He was quite hurt because he was resembled to the perverted principal.

Meanwhile, Momo became oblivious of the huge commotion that is happening. She doesn't want to be busted or something related to that. She wants to play more. But seeing how Rito and the people around him react, this would take a while. Momo looked around the classroom to spot a purple haired girl, who is staring at Rito. There, she knew who will be the next victim of her, or rather him.

* * *

><p>"Yui-chwan! What do you want?" The principal asked the stunned maiden who continued stumble upon her words. Would she recommend to this dumbheaded principal to suspend the orange haired boy? Her mind is blasting with thoughts right now. What if she became more hated of the whole class? What if her reputation drop?<p>

'No, not like that, I'm just doing my jo-' her thoughts were cut when she saw the principal aiming for her thighs, that is the only place that he can reach properly because of his lack of height. Just right after she noticed the naughty hand of the principal, she slapped it away with her left hand and her right hand guarded the spot where the principal touched it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Yui said as she kept her body guarded, the principal just gave her a sly smile and quickly blushed. She glared at him which could make anyone burn out. Luckily, the principal resisted the attack. He stood up and wiped himself even though there is nothing to clean.

"I'm here for a purpose you know?" Yui is serious now, she didn't wait for the response of the principal but rather started another line. She had made the decision now, she will make Rito Yuuki suspended.

"And what's that purpose Yui-chwan?" The small principal blabbered again. Yui made herself gulp and blasted out the words in a rapid pace.

"You see, a student named Yuuki Rito is doing unnecessary things around girls. All he had done is do perverted things to them_ just like you."_ She said the last three words in a whisper because she didn't want to start a fight with this principal.

"So, what do you want me to do eh Yui-chwan?"

"Suspend him."

"..."

* * *

><p>It's already lunch time inside the Sainan High School and Momop seems to be plotting another plan. Everyone is eating at the school roof just like usual. Rito had invited Momo to join their little group which consists of Haruna, Mio, Risa, Rito and Saruyama. They hadn't been like this since... the day when Rito met Momo so this is a good time for them to replenish the times that they had spent over the past days.<p>

"It's really great to feel the winds here." Momo said as she sat beside Rito in their little picnic set, which is only blanket. They had enjoyed lunch to its extent until...

"Rito-san, would you mind getting my spoon?" Momo asked Rito for help because her spoon had rolled all over the edge of the roof. She had made it slip in purpose for him to get in purpose also. When he got right back, Momo extended her left foot slightly for him to trip over. As usual, no one had noticed Momo's moves. This results into Rito's fall.

He fell on top of Haruna just like what Momo planned. Both of them had flustered faces and Rito's hand is resting casually on both of her breasts. This made her more embarrassed because of this boy suddenly touching her.

Y-Yuuki-kun, what are you d-doing?" She asked the dumbfounded boy. Just right before he can respond, the door towards the roof fluttered open. There, the figure of Kotegawa Yui emerged from the dark staircase. She immediately saw the indecent moment that Haruna and Rito are having. She quickly screamed out.

"YUUKI RITO! YOU ARE SUSPENDED!" She panted after she blurted out the desired words. Rito quickly removed himself from Haruna, everyone's jaw dropped because of the sudden announcement.

"You gotta be kidding me?" Everyone except Haruna and Momo screamed out.

**With the suspension of Yuuki Rito, will he able to get over this problems? Will he discover the one who is behind this all? And how would Rito soften the cold exterior of their strict president? All that we can do is wait for the next chapter.**

**END of CHAPTER 8**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **For the questions, Momo wasn't noticed for being under aged because the principal doesn't mind the age gap, at least he is going to have a new girl in the school, right? And for the harem also, it would happen eventually. Remember that this story is just like a restart of the whole anime/manga.

Anyway, thanks for all the kind/well constructed/with criticisms/ reviews. Just like what I had said before, Flames, comments, compliments, criticisms and suggestions are welcome. So yeah, it's been a while because I had watched Shakugan No Shana this past few days. I had been hooked that I had forgotten to both study and write. My periodicals are coming! I might post a oneshot if I had more free time or if I had finished SnS today.

Do I still lack dialogues? Tell me.

Yeah, enough babbling.

Review?


	9. Attracted

**A/N: ***laughs nervously* It has been two and a half months since I updated... and I'm very sorry! I was planning to update this weekly but my plan wasn't followed. With temporary writer's block and everything, I stopped for a while. But now, here I come with a new chapter! Thanks for the people who reviewed/favorited/alerted the story. I can't believe that this story reached 5000 (5278 to be exact) hits!

Thank you! Enjoy reading the chapter!

**WHEN THIS TEXT WAS REMOVED, IT MEANS THAT I HAD ALREADY CHECKED THE GRAMMAR OF THIS CHAPTER, THANK YOU...**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own To Love-Ru, If I did, the manga didn't ended that way...

* * *

><p>Rito's eyes slowly fluttered open as the intense sun rays travelled through the small holes that had formed in his window. His half asleep being rolled over the sheets of his bed. He quickly noticed that no one was there beside him. He had managed to form a grin upon his sleepy face and started to grope around his sheets just to make sure…<p>

That there was no one there beside him. And he was correct. With the confirmation of his hypothesis, he quickly stood up from his untidy bed. The covers were quickly ruined because of his aggressiveness. He didn't mind though, because he immediately jumped up and down because of glee not paying attention about the things that had happened to him the past day.

To be true, Rito didn't even mind to talk to anyone when he came home yesterday. He also didn't eat dinner because of utter depression. He was just recently suspended at his school, due to their class president's request. He was doing 'indecent' things so he wasn't given any mercy by this girl.

*****FLASHBACK*****

"You are suspended!" Yui's voice roared all over the school roof, making different expressions the faces of every single people. But the most complicated look was pasted in the face of Yuuki Rito, the one who was accused by doing 'indecent' things to girls in this academy lately.

"W-W-What!" Everyone exclaimed in different tones. The commotion didn't even make the class president's face to budge. Rito's bewildered face was exposed to everyone and he has a 'what the heck?' look on his face. He waved his hands in front of his face as the girls, and a boy, who surrounded him, looked at his weird looking face. He immediately tried to cover himself up.

"What did I do now Kotegawa?" Rito asked, getting a little irritated from the bold statement of their strict president. Yui, in return, put her hands on his hips, making herself scarier than usual.

"Do I have to answer the question? It's quite obvious!" Yui said, her objection to tease was clearly hinted all over her sentence. The people around those two were still staring at them, not coping up with the process of conversation that was happening with the two.

"Of course you should…" Rito said, avoiding to raise his voice. He didn't want to start a bigger fight with an undefeatable girl like her.

"Look at this!" She said as she lifted up a paper signed by the perverted principal, indicating that Rito was suspended because of the things he had done that was indecent. It was also indicated there that he will be suspended for a total of seven days. Rito took the paper and looked at it in horror.

"W-What is this?" Rito stuttered, not believing anything that came from the paper. "It was all just an accident!"

"How come that it came so fast?" He continued, not bothering to wait for Yui's reply. Yui opened her mouth immediately to take a slight lead from Rito's blabbering.

"If you don't believe me, just go and ask the principal about this matter. You will eventually get the same answers, Yuuki Rito!" Yui said, pointing her index finger towards the accused student. Putting enough stress while saying his name. This had made shivers run down through Rito's spine.

He didn't reply because of unexplained fear of the black haired tsundere.

"Have more complaints?" She said, her cold voice was still felt in every corner of the rooftop.

"N-Nothing!" Rito had managed to say a word even though he was in a state of confusion.

"Good! Then don't show me that dirty face of yours for a week!" She screamed out loud. "That might ease my anger for you…" Her voice faded, walking away from the scene, leaving the stunned Rito in his feet, unable to move. His friends didn't even try to speak! They are also scared from the raging Yui Kotegawa.

***** END OF FLASHBACK *****

Rito was quite the optimistic type to be able to have fun even in this kind of times…

Even though his fun moments were completely ended when he remembered everything, his glimmering smile was turned upside down and his built up confidence was completely dilapidated in an instant. His excited body was immediately put on relax and everything went smoothly from there.

He slowly moved his right arm to try and fix his bed. the bad memory was all clear from his mind. His slow movements were the sign that he wasn't that happy about the fact that he was suspended just because of those simple accidents. Well, for Rito's point of view, it wasn't.

"Rito! Time for **Your **breakfast!" Mikan yelled downstairs. The pronoun 'your' did not went through Rito's mind unnoticed. He concluded that he will be the only one who will be eating today because all of them had already eaten, and had also went to school if the time was already that late.

"Hai! Coming..." His voice faded, making himself out from his usual cheerful self. He quickly took a glance towards the clock for a short time check before going downstairs. His face was completely shocked when he saw the time...

"8:45" The clock read...

"Did I slept that much!" Rito complained to himself as he ran downstairs, wanting to eat his late breakfast immediately. In this time, breakfast would be already late if you are going to ask the Yuuki family.

* * *

><p><strong>Unexpected Landing<strong>

**Chapter 9**

**Attracted**

* * *

><p>Rito ate his breakfast in utter silence as Mikan stared at him with a blank looking face. She already know that Rito would not go to school for a whole week so she prepared breakfast for him in a later time. The atmosphere had became silent as the sound of Rito's chewing and the banging of kitchen silverware were the only noise that can be heard in the dining room. Mikan gulped in a slow, somehow, manner. She quickly attempted to talk for her to break the tense atmosphere that was currently building up.<p>

"I-I'll be leaving anytime now for school... so you will be the only one here." Mikan stuttered the first word because of confusion and nervousness. Rito just nodded his head and continued to support his working molars.

"And also, would you please go shopping in the afternoon?" She continued, and Rito gave her the same response, every single detail was mimicked by the same person.

"..."

"Then.. I'll be off then.." Mikan bid farewell as her footsteps was heard all throughout the hallway and after some seconds, the door closing echoed through the silent household of the suspended teenager.

"What am I supposed to do in this extremely long day?" Rito asked to himself as he finished his morning meal. He stood up, with the used plates on hand and walk towards the sink to dump them, ready for washing them for a later time. He then retired himself back in a couch in the living room. That would be the only decent thing he could think of. He grabbed the remote control of the television and turned the television on.

He watched the boring show with half lidded eyes. Even though the television was portraying a romantic comedy show, his mind did not process anything that his inactive eyes absorbed from the television. This process was thoroughly continued in the next thirty minutes. The only thing that changed was his posture, slouching as the slow minutes passed by. His eyes slowly giving up from the intriguingly long duration of the his eyes' standby mode.

His eyes slowly closed in chorus with the ending credits of the show. The song served as the lullaby for our main hero as the music played was perfect to make a person fall asleep. Slow and relaxing, enough to make any sleepy person completely to fall asleep.

"I'll wake up and go sho-." His sentence was cut by his body retiring completely. The voice he was speaking was replaced by loud snores. The sun continued to shine towards the huge window like door towards the backyard of the Yuuki household, enhancing the sleeping capability of Rito. He smiled while he was enjoying his well constructed dream. He can only enjoy himself inside his mind for a while. With all of those troubles, he wouldn't afford to let out a single smile.

* * *

><p>Every single friend of Rito, with the exception of Yui Kotegawa that wasn't his friend, were thinking about him. Yui's conscience was already attacking her emotions. She had noticed her immature acts by losing her control just because of a mistake from her classmate. Yui wasn't the only one who is being attacked by her conscience. It also passed through the head of our pink haired princess. She was feeling (just a little bit) sorry for Rito but she liked it that he was making progress in some girls. Saruyama was already missing the company of his bestfriend. Their classroom was quiet, the voice of the teacher was the only sound that penetrated the four corners of the room.<p>

"I wonder what Rito is doing..." Saruyama wondered, tapping the surface available for him, which is the arm desk.

* * *

><p>Rito's eyes slowly opened as the sun's rays became more intense because of the day getting on its way. He rubbed his slightly closed eyes with the use of his right hand, his vision was still blocked by the intense particles of the sun. His eyes eventually adjusted and were enabled for vision. He sat up slowly, spotting the television was still on. Surprisingly, ending credits was being showed by the television. This had made Rito's face clear up a little. He was quite surprised of the little coincidence. He took a glance on the clock just to make himself worried once again.<p>

It's already 3:30, he overslept once again.

He did not even bother to eat his lunch as he quickly moved outside the residence. A shopping list was in his right hand, and a basket within his right. His physical fitness, even though he wasn't attending PE classes for a week, was tested. His feet was slowly becoming groggier and weaker. His pants growing heavier and tighter.

He eventually reached the shopping district and quickly started shopping. His pants echoed all throughout the noisy stalls. His respiratory system relaxed a little bit after the hassle he had experienced. To his luck, he had managed to complete the shopping list within a matter of minutes. He had everything Mikan needed for their dinner for tonight. Oh, who would live without a sister like her?

After thirty minutes of wandering through the shopping district, Rito quickly started to take his route towards home, not wanting to make Mikan mad of him because of his carelessness. He also didn't want to make himself destroyed once again by the disadvantage called 'carelessness'. His walk was suddenly halted when he heard a familiar voice, with other unknown voices talking to **her **forcefully. Rito quickly started his run once again and moved towards the direction of the said voice.

He spotted the strict president, with two unknown buff boys, who was surrounding her in a tight passageway, good enough for anyone not to notice. The confident girl, her confidence was clearly showcased with her face, grinning. Even though she was surrounded by mean looking guys, her high-prided personality was still dominating. The girl took a quick glance towards the boy and managed to let out a glare.

"What are going to do?" She asked the boys, trying to keep her cool in. She didn't want to look vulnerable, especially in front of these weird boys. She was completely shocked when she saw the boy who was recently watching them leave the scene. Her anger for him only intensified as she started to rant in front of the boys.

"Why did he left?" She screamed, making the boys unable to reply from her first question, but they answered in a pride full manner.

"One question at a time missy..." Their voice faded with a laugh. They started to step forward towards the girl, which made her step backwards. Her intense heartbeat was heard completely by her head. She covered her developed body with her two hands and shook her head in denial.

"Are you scared? I thought you were the strong type?" A boy said, huffing after his statement. The other individual laughed at his statement, sharing a high five with each other. They began to move towards the girl afterwards. She could only scream for help, even though she was sure that there wouldn't be anyone be on help. The pervert who saw them ran away and everything, so there wouldn't anyone to the rescue...

***** FLASHBACK *****

Yui's face was still tainted with expressions that can display guilt as a cute cat approached her, with her fetish on cats, her guilt tainted face was quickly replaced by an adored one. She followed the cat until they came across the narrow passageway, which was her current place when the two boys came to get her...

***** SHORT FLASHBACK'S END *****

Just right before the hands of evil touches her, the previous figure who watched them quickly came back. This had made Yui's face to lighten up a little, but he disappeared once again. This had made our class president to be pissed and would burst out to tears anytime. The single figure was replaced by two tall looking men, with bats in their hands. The two boys who are going to touch the president stopped as they looked towards the tall men. They let out gulps and stood there like a statue.

"What do you think you're doing?" The taller man asked, making both of the boys run for their lives. The tall men quickly followed and started a chase.

Rito emerged once again from the dim source of light. He wasn't holding anything. He dropped his shopping supplies a while ago when he was so psyched to help the girl. Not minding the time when she suspended him. He walked towards her and she only gave him a glare, instead of a 'thank you' that normal people will do.

"Are you fine, Kotegawa?" Rito asked, his face displayed concern. Yui's emotion did not budged from his question.

"Did they touched you?" He asked once again.

"No, they don't..." She answered softly, she started to walk towards the main street after her statement. Rito just stood there that concerned look still plastered on his face.

"Thank you." She said, audible enough for Rito to hear.

"Welcome." He replied as he let out a grin.

"W-Well..." Yui stopped on her tracks looking back at him. "I might as well suspend your suspension, I'm sorry for what I've done, I owe you one." She showcased a smile.

"REALLY? THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Rito jumped up and down in glee which only gained a chuckle from the girl he just saved.

"But you're still a pervert get it?" She said, patting the shoulder of the boy and quickly ran away.

* * *

><p>"Rito... where is the ingredients I asked for you to bring?" Mikan's voice was deep and serious and it earned a gulp from our relieved protagonist.<p>

"Uhh... About that..." He laughed nervously as Mikan't left eyebrow twitch in irritation.

"I'm sorry but I lost them." He bowed his head apologetically and begged for her forgiveness.

"Lost them? How would you lost them?" She bombarded the boy with questions.

"It's a l-long story... at least my suspension was cancelled!" He showed a grin and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Mikan did not bother to hear his reasons and started to hit him softly with a pan in her hand.

"Ouch..."

"Ouch..."

"Ouch..."

**END CHAPTER 9**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm so sorry! This is my apology chapter for you. My longest for this story yet! Did you enjoy it? Please do tell me in any form, PM, review or anything else. I would update this regularly ( I hope) because if I estimated the length, then the story will be done in 16 or 17 chapters. Thank you! My next update will be:

Upside Down chapter 4 OR

A new K-on! story entitled: "Distortion!"

See you later! Enjoy your day!


	10. Stacks,Poses,Tease And Another Landing!

**A/N: **Oh, my schedule wasn't followed. I thought I'm going to post a new story. Oh well, I guess I just had an urge to write a new chapter. The idea of this chapter came from another fanfic author, HotelKatz. He/She sent me a PM about this idea months ago and I only had the chance to write it now (sorry). This is the chapter where I can put everything that He/She said. So... credits to him/her for the idea! Let's enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own To Love-ru! If I did own it, the 'dead panned' scenes will appear as a running gag in the series.

**IF THIS TEXT WAS REMOVED, IT MEANS THAT THE CHAPTER WAS ALREADY CHECKED THOROUGHLY IN TERMS OF GRAMMAR. THANK YOU FOR PATRONIZING MY STORY.**

* * *

><p>"Ouch..."<p>

"Ouch..."

"Ouch..."

* * *

><p><strong>Unexpected Landing<strong>

**Chapter 10**

**Stacks, Poses, Teasing And Another Landing!**

* * *

><p>Rito entered their gleaming house, with his hands ruffling his hair. Mikan was silently following him from behind, holding the same cooking pan that she used to hit her older brother. She did not even show any kind of concern afterwards even though she had already given some hints that she had already forgiven her brother. Their only problem for tonight is dinner, or maybe <strong>Rito's problem. <strong>With Rito 'losing' the ingredients, there is no way that they will be having something good to eat for the upcoming dinner time. As this statement crushes through Mikan's head, she immediately shot Rito an irritating glare. Unexpectedly, Rito felt her sister, glaring daggers towards him. He looked back at her just only to see her playing with the clean pan. Rito gulped hard and tried to start a conversation with his little sister.

"Um… I'm really sorry about the food." Rito began in a monotone. Mikan ignored his unwelcoming statement and maintained an expressionless look on her face. She then looked towards the wall, the opposite direction where Rito was and closed her eyes, hiding her brown orbs. Rito held small drops of sweats beneath his head, getting nervous about the building atmosphere.

"It's easy, just don't eat." Mikan said, her contradicting statement made Rito's mouth to open gradually. He will definitely laugh out loud if he hears that statement **IF AND ONLY IF **the one who is not going to eat isn't him. But this situation is obviously different from the said mindset. Awkward silence quickly took over and the two siblings stood there like time was frozen by a time mage. Luckily, our pink haired (another) protagonist (who got lesser screen time in the past chapters) came out from the living room. She heard the earlier commotion but did not have the urge to go check everything out immediately because she was watching an addicting magical tv show, so it took some precious time before she appeared.

Rito's face lit up as he saw the pink haired princess. Mikan's expression stirred as she saw Momo. Rito really wanted to escape the embarrassing situation and the key is right in front of him. The only thing left is to put the key inside the door of success.

Really. Rito just wanted to celebrate his (temporary) happiness. After that day of suspension and depression, he wanted to have some fun and carefree night. So, even without eating, he executed his simple plan and tried to escape the wrath of his sister.

"Oh, Rito-san is home!" Momo cheered gleefully, both of her hands clasping together with a matching smile formed at her face. She walked towards the two and looked at both of them with an adorable face.

"What's the problem all of the sudden?" She asked and tilted her head. This is Rito's chance to escape. He began to speak, trying to get attention.

"I have s-something to do, so please excuse me." Rito said and quickly walked off, waving his right hand onto the two girls. Mikan wanted to stop the escaping brother but she already knew that he would do that. A wild smirk came across her mouth and pulled Momo forcefully towards the kitchen. Momo held a confused look on her face, she wanted to spend some time with Rito and indirectly apologize to him. But it seems that the boy is running away from both of them.

Momo's mouth opened unexpectedly in surprise as they entered the medium sized kitchen of the Yuukis. She was inevitably surprised by the food ready to be eaten in front of her. She looked at Mikan for a second and the cook spoke up immediately.

"It seems that Rito don't want to eat." Mikan's lips formed a suspicious grin and stretched her hand out, enticing the devilukean to go and eat.

"Eat up!" Mikan said, achieving the peak of her revenge for what her helpless older brother had done to her. Oh come on! He really did not wanted to eat, why didn't he waited for the food? Those were the happy thoughts of Mikan, she invited her welcomed guest and they started to eat their delicious dinner without Rito.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Rito's creaky door was slammed closed by it's owner as the happiest boy in the world jumped up and down, making sounds of his foot eradicate through the south, which was their kitchen respectively. Mikan screamed from below which made the temporarily happy boy stop from hopping helplessly. He then settled down in his bed, slightly panting because of fatigue. After a minute of staring at mere nothingness, he slammed himself down at the bed, laughing lightly at the process.

His phone rang softly beneath his sheets, he then noticed that he left his phone lying beneath the covers of his bed because of utter sadness this morning. He quickly picked up the forgotten phone and flipped it open, only to find that his best friend, Saruyama was the one who was calling. He pressed then answer button and spoke immediately.

"Hello?"

"Rito! How are you? Do you know how much people here have missed you?"

"Stop playing jokes."

"Ahehehe..." Saruyama replied sheepishly. "Anyway, let's get onto topic here, bring me back the stacks of my beloved magazines this Monday, because there will be no classes tomorrow right, so You'll be back at monday. Oh yeah! Your suspension was removed already! So we'll see each..." Saruyama continued to mumble uncontrollably while Rito's mind started to get overloaded with thoughts. When did he get those stacks from Saruyama? He didn't talked back to Saruyama and he started to dig within the depths of his memories. After some matter of time, the whole thing stroked back through his mind.

***** ANOTHER FLASHBACK *****

_Time: 1:00, Lunch Time_

_Date: Thursday, the day when Rito got suspended _

Rito was now walking aimlessly around the school grounds, wanting to get a view of what's going on before leaving for a week. His depression was completely shown by his slumped body. Not only that, but also his breathing is quite exaggerated. Rito's slumped body was lifted up when he heard quiet footsteps beneath him, getting louder as the seconds passed by. He looked behind him to spot Saruyama holding a huge paper bag. He was panting really hard, a proof that he ran far.

"R-Rito..." He said while panting, he raised the enormous paper bag afterwards.

"Huh?" Rito said in confusion, taking hold of the paper bag instinctively.

"Take t-this with y-you." Saruyama said, still wasn't recovering from the verge of running.

"Why?" Rito asked, confused about the situation.

"You should have fun while at home." Saruyama recovered in an instant, raising his right hand and was about to continue his epic speech about girls until he was stopped by Rito turning around and walking away, holding the huge amount of magazines through the process. This caused Saruyama to sigh in relief and walked back in the classroom.

***** END OF FLASHBACK *****

Rito's eyes widened from the realization that he **REALLY **obtained some freaky magazines from Saruyama, knowing him, the type of magazine wouldn't be a mystery. Rito picked up the phone frantically and spoke louder than usual.

"HEY! WHY DID I ACCEPT SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" Rito exclaimed, angered a little. He was currently searching for the magazines thoroughly until Saruyama replied back.

"You accepted it!" He answered with a laugh. It came in chorus with Rito finding the dirty magazines. His eyes was almost burned when he spotted the cover of the magazine.

"WHAT'S THIS?" Rito asked, blushing madly, he didn't have much experience around 'naked' girls. Even with Momo around, (and he was almost used to it) he still wasn't that immune in terms of seeing this kind of material. He threw the piece of magazine away and spoke back at the telephone just right before the other side reply.

"I'LL RETURN IT TO YOU TOMORROW! I'LL BE **DEAD** IF I COME OUT TONIGHT!" Rito screamed continuously and Saruyama only replied with a laugh and a farewell statement.

"All right, then have fun with it while it still yours." Saruyama laughed loudly, Rito hung up the phone because of irritation and lent the phone back down in the bed. His body soon followed with a thump and a huge sigh afterwards. His confusing high school life is just getting started. He looked back at the stacks Saruyama had lent him yesterday with half lidded eyes. He wasn't interested with those malicious things. He would not attempt to open the magazines even though most of the boys of his age liked the said magazines. He was quite weak when it comes to girls right?

"Whew..." Rito's final words for the night left his exhausted tongue. His eyes was soon enchanted by the magical powers of their ceiling. That certain power is to make him fall asleep. Before his orbs completely closed, he saw a last glimpse of a magazine, the picture of the cover girl, was somehow, plastered onto his mind...

* * *

><p>Rito's dreamless sleep was soon broken by the usual rays of sunlight, passing through their window. Rito's eyes slowly opened, but still in its half awake state. He rolled left, just to see his room's door, but when he tried to roll right, he bumped hysterically into something, or maybe someone. Rito's eyes was completely plucked open when he saw a lump on his sheets. He jumped out of the bed by surprise and the figure beneath the white covers revealed herself, oh do you still have to guess if the answer is quite obvious?<p>

Momo's normal developed body emerged from the sheets, to Rito's surprise, her stance for today was different from the others. She was just wearing her flashy underwear. Rito's face was soon flustered because of the usual embarrassing moments. Coincidentally (or maybe not), Momo's pose was exactly the same with the cover girl of the magazine that Rito's eyes saw last night. Her left arm was gently placed in her upper body while the other was trying to cover the south. This had increased the embarrassed state of Rito as he searched the room, looking for any signs of the intriguing magazine.

'That Saruyama!' Rito screamed mentally, even though his quite sure that his best friend won't hear him.

"Good Morning! Rito-san!" Momo exclaimed as she got out of her seductive pose, she leaned towards the direction of the helpless for the time being, Yuuki Rito and breathed as hard as she can for him to feel her hot, and sexy breathing. She came closer and Rito walked backwards, pushing his back onto the wall beneath them. He looked around the room, desperately hunting for the magazines he was so sick of yesterday, but to no avail. But before he mind those loads of trash, he needs to take care of the seductive girl coming for him.

"G-Good Morning!" He greeted in a rather amplified way, his eyes was diverting through the cabinets as each second passed.

With Momo getting closer, the urge of him going for the run increased. So, he began to run for his... virginity? Unfortunately, he bumped onto the small body of our pink haired princess while the process of escaping was being executed. Thus, making both of them fall with Rito falling at top of her. She smiled seductively as they landed perfectly on the ground, Rito's hand was completely accurate, massaging both of her mushy breasts. After their fall, Momo let out a groan because of pleasure, which made Rito reach his blushing limit. Just a little bit more, he'll definitely have a nosebleed.

Noise clattered the silence between the two as the door towards Rito's room open in a fast manner. Without further ado, his little sister, Mikan, emerged from the door, spotting two things. The first one is the stack of dirty magazines. All of them was neatly placed on the right side of the bed, which was definitely not visible with Rito's position right now, this had made her first eyebrow twitch. The next one was the two lovebirds... or maybe husband and wife... or maybe... friends? Her view was one of the best seats in the house! The naughty hands of Rito pinning Momo's mounds was completely visible in her position. With that, both of her eyebrows twitched uncontrollably making Rito more nervous as the seconds passed.

"I'm sorry for intruding?" Mikan asked with both of her eyebrows doing the same thing from before. Two drops of sweat was found at her right temple. Rito tried to get up but it only made his grip on Momo's breasts tighten, resulting to her moans, which irritated Mikan a little bit more.

"O-Oh.. Rito, find a better hiding place for your 'cute' magazines next time... hehe..." Mikan's laugh was quite intriguing, it was between teasing and irritating. But Rito didn't had the chance to move and Mikan closed the door with a huge sound of a bang!

"R-Rito-san..." Momo moaned, their position was still intact.

"S-Saruyama!" The monkey will pay for this... that's for sure.

**END OF CHAPTER 10**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There! A chapter done for you! It was a fillerish one, I know. But I have to give some of this for me to set up the main plot. Haha. Just like what I had said, the story will end in about 16-17 chapters. I will start another story after this, so please do look out for it! And if you have time, please do check out my o- HEY!

**Lala: **I think everyone thought that I won't be appearing at this story...

**Gitah: **Of course... you were only apparently mentioned in the first chapter.

**Lala: **Well, that's true... but look at this extra scene. *giggles*

* * *

><p><strong>CRASH!<strong>

Everyone inside the Yuuki household heard the loud crash in their backyard, the three of them rushed towards the source of the sound. Momo and Rito had finally settled their entanglement. And Mikan wasn't over with Rito's pervertness. She was already holding a pan alright!

As they came closer, they spotted two naked girls... with both pink hair... Momo's face lit up at the sight of the two...

"Sisters?"

**Lala: See? xD**


	11. Unexpected Revelation

**A/N: **Guess who? It's me who's writing once again. After stopping for forever, it seems that I had found my way back here in FFN! It's a great honor for me to write once more. I will blahblahlah...

Onto the next chapter of my story: Unexpected Landing! If people are waiting for this, then here you go! Please enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own To Love-ru! If I did, there would be plotholes everywhere!

* * *

><p>Everyone inside the Yuuki household heard the loud crash in their backyard, the three of them rushed towards the source of the sound. Momo and Rito had finally settled their entanglement. And Mikan wasn't over with Rito's pervertness. She was already holding a pan alright!<p>

As they came closer, they spotted two naked girls... with both pink hair... Momo's face lit up at the sight of the two...

"Sisters?"

* * *

><p><strong>Unexpected Landing <strong>

**Chapter 11**

**Unexpected Revelation**

* * *

><p>The two uniquely different bodies flashed before the eyes of the three residents of the Yuuki household. Rito's blushing face was completely noticeable even if you're watching from afar. He was still embarrassed when seeing someone completely naked [even though he usually sees Momo in a revealing outfit].<p>

The two unidentified body forms had different body elements. One is taller with extremely huge breasts. The other one is the complete opposite of the first one.

Momo's face turned gleamy when she noticed Rito's blushing face which was ready to release a nosebleed. She immediately felt the urge to tease the orange haired guy.

"Getting excited with my sisters, Rito-san?" Momo started in an irritating tone, punching Rito's arm lightly, Mikan only raised her left eyebrow because of confusion.

"What d-do you mean?" Rito said while stuttering, managing to turn his stiffened head to Momo.

"Mean what?" Momo tilted her head, trying to be innocent. Rito responded immediately after her counter statement.

"What d-do you m-mean by 'sisters'?" Rito confirmed hastily, waiting for Momo's response while panicking mentally.

"They are my sisters! Isn't that obvious Rito-san? Right Mikan-san?" Momo replied, directing her gaze towards Mikan's position, waiting for a response. Mikan's mouth opened slowly, just like she was about to say something, but closed it right after. Both of them had absorbed the information after some matter of moments.

"EHHH?" The Yuuki siblings shouted in unison, which made Momo step back an inch away from the two. Rito had already recovered from the stunning scenery and his embarrassment was replaced by confusion and curiousness.

"They are your sisters, Momo?" He exclaimed, with all of the stuttering removed. Momo smiled sheepishly and replied with a simple nod.

"Let me introduce them to you" Momo volunteered cheerfully but unfortunately, the two other devilukean sisters started to stir out from their slumber.

The one with a more mature figure wiped her weary eyes as she stood up, revealing more of her body, which made our boy blush once more. The girl noticed Momo after she gained clear vision. She waved her hand, trying to say hi.

"Hi Momo-chan!" Lala spoke up, she tried to adjust herself and wriggled her body, which made every part bounce. Momo giggled softly and waved back. She lend her a towel from the yard.

Rito's extremely blushing tomato red face grabbed the attention of the elder sister. She walked towards the flustered boy and stared blankly.

"Eh?" Rito could only react in that way as his flustered self took over. He took two steps backward, and the girl moved two steps forward. His blushing face was quickly noticed by the pink haired princess. Who wouldn't blush if they see a girl's [almost] uncovered body?

"Your face is red, is there something wrong?" The alien asked, her spade-like tail, flapping like a bird's wing.

"W-what problem?" Rito exclaimed, a response to her unearthly question.

"Maybe, you have a fever?" Lala said, ignoring Rito's previous statement.

"People say that people here in this planet have a fever if they are red, especially on the face." Lala explained in a cheerful tone and held Rito close to her, which made him almost reach his limit.

"And they say people check it like..." Lala said, almost closing the gap between their faces. She pressed her forehead against his. "this!" She finished her sentence and held Rito's face and forehead willingly. She broke their body contact after some seconds. Any normal boy would feel little uncontentment but Rito felt relieved because the girl removed her forehead away from his, but she didn't go away from the boy completely. She smiled brightly, which made the lucky boy stutter some words, and preceded to talk.

"I don't think you have a fever... hmm..." Lala said, thinking of other ailments she had learned about the planet. Momo could only smile, thinking that Rito was already getting along with her sister.

With Lala all over the boy, he still couldn't adjust himself on the weird environment. Rito spotted the change of expression from the older princess. She began to lean towards him once again, which made him distracted.

"What are y-you going to do?" Rito asked while panicking, not aware of the situation.

"I will check yo-" Before Lala can finish her sentence, a foot, a literal foot, came out of nowhere, hitting Rito's face directly and knocked him down. The three girls looked at his distressed face with worry. He couldn't help but panic.

"What was that all about?" Rito exclaimed, enraged from the rude move. As he raised his head, he noticed another barely naked girl. After some moments of processing the information in his head, he realized that the girl was the one who was with the long haired woman. With the girl catching the boy's gaze, she became scary.

"What are you trying to do with my sister?" A tsundere like voice interrupted the boy's demise, her naked body shining in broad daylight. Rito was irritated (and a little aroused), but at the same time, grateful because he escaped Lala's deadly grasp. The smaller girl gave Rito a scary glare, which made shivers run down his spine.

"I wasn't t-trying to do anything!" Rito defended, with a fresh footmark plastered on his face, while waving his hands in front of him.

"Liar! You were all red because my sister's body is so close to you! Pervert!" The smaller girl countered Rito's excuses.

"She was the one who is trying to get closer!" Rito screamed frankly, which made the girl enrage, thinking that it was all false.

"YOU!" The girl screamed getting full from the boy's reasoning. She was ready to jump with full force towards him until Lala tapped the girl's shoulder, which made her stop and look at her older sister with confusion.

"I think you're misunderstanding the situation Nana-chan." Lala said in a klutzy way. It made Nana's anger subdue, but she bombarded the boy with criticisms afterwards.

"Hmph. Even though Onee-chan saids that it wasn't what it looks like, I still think of you as a pervert." Nana said abruptly, crossing her arms afterwards. Rito laughed sheepishly and rubbed his head, accepting Nana's accusation's to avoid unnecessary asked a question that he should have asked a little while ago.

"Who are you two?" Rito asked looking away from Nana. He was trying to avoid seeing her naked body, he didn't want to be accused once again. The girl noticed this action and saw Momo hand over a towel. She covered herself up and muttered something.

Rito was pretty sure that she muttered something like "Pervert".

Guess what? He's right.

"Ehehehe..." Momo noticed the sudden change in the atmosphere with this statement. "Let me introduce them to you, Rito-san?" She said cheerfully, after the interrupted introduction earlier, then held the two towel covered girls.

"The one who checked you, Rito-san, is my older sister, Lala-neechan." Momo introduced Lala cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you, Rito!" Lala was about to dive onto the boy but Nana prevented her to do so. As this action was prevailed, Momo took the chance to introduce Nana.

"The one who kicked your face was Nana-chan, she's my twin sister." Momo stated with that usual tone of hers. Nana glared at him once more, which had the same effect to Rito.

"N-Nice to meet you?" Rito greeted hysterically, getting a little uncomfortable with the girl. Nana responsed rudely by turning around, facing the opposite the direction as Rito does, and crossed her arms once again.

"It seems these two won't get along." Mikan commented out of the blue, which made her get the attention of the deviluke sisters. Both of them stared at her for a moment, then Mikan introduced herself voluntarily.

"I'm Mikan, I'm Rito's little sister. Nice to meet you." Mikan said politely, then she bowed her head. Lala quickly dashed to give Mikan a gentle path in the head. Nana reacted violently because heard Rito's name.

"You are the sister of that pervert?" Nana said abruptly, showing disbelief. It was very hard to believe that someone polluted like him have a sister like this. Those are the words that ran through the girl's mind. Rito was offended once again and gritted his teeth. Mikan responded with a giggle.

"Well, it can't be helped..." Mikan joined in the teasing. She usually do something like this after her closeness with her brother was reduced.

"EHH?" Rito exclaimed. Surprised with the thing that his sister did. Everyone, including the three devilukean sisters, laughed their heart out after Rito's confusion. All of them were actually happy that they are already getting along with each and everyone. Especially Momo.

After the light-hearted laugh that they had experienced, something struck Momo's mind that made her stop the spree of giggles. Her older sister noticed it and asked her what's the problem.

"What's the problem Momo-chan?" Lala asked her little sister. Momo gasped because her sister noticed her unexpected expression. She smiled brightly to clear the misunderstanding that was being made and she responded to her question afterwards.

"Ahehe, nothing much... I'm just wondering why did you two suddenly came for a visit. That's all." Momo replied enthusiastically. Momo continued to smile while the of her siblings did the other.

They frowned.

"What's the problem? Nee-chan?" Momo asked, getting worried over their expressions. She braced herself for the incoming reply of her beloved sister. She prepared herself for the things that lie ahead.

"It's father." Lala said with a soft voice. She was quite sure that she didn't need to continue for her sister to figure out what's going on.

'Just like what I thought!' Momo said frantically in her mind. On the other hand, the two Yuuki siblings found themselves inside an unknown situation about an alien's family. How would they cope up with the current events?

"He will come and get me, right?" Momo said seriously, trying to confirm her suspiscion. Rito was surprised at this statement and gasped.

"Probably..." Lala said, in a sad monotone. Knowing what will happen next...

**The day was only beginning for each and everyone. How would they deal with the next conflict... Momo's Father...**

**"**I wonder how Momo's father look like..." Rito wondered cluelessly.

**END OF CHAPTER 11**

* * *

><p>AN: There you go. I don't know if it's better or worse compared to my other chapters. I'm very sorry about not posting for so **LONG!** But I hope I can make it up to you all... Probably. Haha, There is a Mashiro-iro Symphony FanFic of mine that is almost ready to be posted. If there are people interested, please feel free to check and read. :D

Any comments, suggestions, criticisms, flames, and everything are welcome. haha, as always.


	12. Flashbacks

**A/N: **Hello there! I'm sorry for the delay (again), it's because I've rushed reading Kami Nomi in the past few days. It's just so good so I just can't leave my reading seat. Anyway, this story had reached a year *clap*. Anyway, please do tell me what happened to me in this past year. Feel free. :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own To Love-ru, if I did, I'll make Rito chase Runaway Spirits.

* * *

><p><strong>Unexpected Landing<strong>

**Chapter 12**

**Flashbacks**

* * *

><p>Lala skipped happily through their huge home in the Planet Deviluke. A colorful device was neatly placed in between her hands. She was doing the said action cheerfully because she wanted to show her beloved father her successful scientific device. Lala was about to approach her father's room by knocking in his slightly opened door when she heard him scream from anger.<p>

"YOU IDIOT!" He screamed in top of his lungs, Lala can hear the footsteps of the person he was scolding which moved some steps backward. This caught Lala's attention. She peeked on the gap in the luxurious door to see what exactly is happening. She saw the devilukean top tier guard/soldier/servant, Zastin. He was kneeling to show respect, the king's short height matching his.

"Eh?" Lala's right eye, the eye that she used to peek and see the scene, widened from surprise. It was quite rare to see a great person be scolded like this.

"I'm very sorry, My King." His deep apologies was obviously rejected by the tyrant king, his anger was only amplified by his repetetive excuses.

"What took you so long?" Gid continued to rage, causing his unique looking tail to smash uncontrollably in the jewel-like tiles of the room. His cute, but scary face implemented that he was a fierce and strict king.

Zastin's eye widen from both fear and irritation. He remembered how he was played with by the king's beautiful daughter when he arrived to earth . That was the first time he was toyed... by plants. When the term plants entered his mind, he let out a drop of sweat to appear in his temple.

On the other hand, Lala, the eavesdropper, didn't understood any of this. She was watching over the scene cluelessly. She couldn't process the things they are talking about properly.

"Your daughter was quite c-cruel, playing with her plants like that. So we took a while to settle everything before we can go home." Disappointment was highly hinted in his statement.

"Plants? Momo-chan?" Lala wondered, she already know that Momo escaped. She even helped her to escape with that teleporter she lent her. The information about plants were enough to confirm that they are talking about her cute little sister.

The angered king turned around, facing a different direction from which the failed servant's back was facing, and walking towards the wall of his room. The sounds of anger was continuously coming out of his distorted mouth.

"If you can't make her go home," Gid began with a stiff voice, "then I'll make her go home by myself." The small king declared in a scary tone. Zastin just lowered his head, ashamed of his failed mission.

Lala's eyes widened with surprise. She didn't expect her father to go this far just to get her beloved sister home. One thing went straight in her mind, that when her father gets serious, he will surely wreck havoc.

With that in mind, she rushed away from her father's room. Completely forgetting about her showing the invention to him. Lala searched her own mini-lab for transportation.

She will go to earth herself to warn Momo.

* * *

><p>"And that's what happened!" Lala ended her story telling actively. They are now inside the Yuuki residence, relaxing for a bit in the living room after the deadly situation, for Rito at least. Rito and Momo were listening anxiously to Lala's story. Mikan was preparing tea for the unexpected visitors. Nana, was watching television, trying not to get involved with Rito. Since Lala's advanced robotic pet, Peke, helped her with the clothes, there was nothing to worry about the visitors' attire for now.<p>

"Your father seems a bit scary..." Rito's voice emanated in the room, shivers running down in his spine. Lala and Momo both giggled at Rito's response while Nana only shrugged, still upset about Rito's accidental perverted actions.

Rito noticed Nana's actions the most. He also got curious about her, how did she appeared with her sister if Lala was the only one that wanted to remind her sister?

"Umm... Why did Nana-chan came with you, Onee-chan?" Momo asked curiously. Surprisingly, Rito and Momo's minds had the same idea. Rito laughed softly and scratched the back of his head, because his question was already asked with him not breaking a sweat.

"Ah! Actually..." Lala stated, continuing her story from the end of her previous perspective. She raised her right hand's index finger. A sign that she knows what to say.

* * *

><p>"Onee-chan! Where are you going?" Nana asked abruptly, trying to catch up from the ready to take off princess. She noticed her sister just now, that she was about to depart in a journey.<p>

"I'm going to inform Momo-chan about father's arrival to earth!" Lala exclaimed, arranging the platforms for her spaceship.

"Eh? Father will go to earth?" Nana asked, surprised from what her sister was saying.

"He said he'll come himself to get Momo-chan." Lala said in a soft tone, remembering her earlier conclusions.

"I'll come with you! I want to see Momo-chan too!" Nana exclaimed rushing to her sister's side.

* * *

><p>"So... you allowed her to go with you?" Rito barged in the ongoing flashback. Lala just nodded her head in a fast manner. Nana blushed uncontrollably, knowing what will happen next.<p>

"Oh~ Nana-chan wanted to see me? How unexpected!" The feared statement by Nana, Momo's active teasing. She said the words in a hideous tone, happiness was highy hinted in her statement.

Nana literally pushed her little sister's head away from hers from embarrassment, which made the three of them laugh because they haven't done something like this for so long.

Mikan arrived from the kitchen, the tray with tea was placed between her hands. She gladly served each person in the residence with her well-prepared tea. They accepted the drink with a smiling face, she then joined the squad after putting back the tray in its previous place.

"Even so, I was surprised that Momo-chan is living with a cute boy." Lala remarked Rito cheerfully. Momo just smiled and looked at the accused boy, who was blushing furiously from the previous outburst. Mikan just raised her eyebrows, from confusion once again. Nana let out a 'hmph' sound and continued watching TV.

Lala had gone for the dive once again, suppressing Rito in her overdeveloped body. Rito had begun to overload once again. Nana gave a punch straight for his face without looking. It was a direct hit, and marked his face with a small red fist.

Momo stared at the scene with a blushing face. She was quite astonished with her beloved Rito getting along with the girls involuntarily. She got motivated to make Rito get along with more girls.

"Enjoying your quality time, Rito?" Mikan asked, bumping her elbow towards the arm of the blushing Rito. He immediately noticed his sisters words and remove himself from the grasp of the girls. Momo just giggled, concluding that Mikan was somehow jealous. This inspired her more to make Rito closer to girls.

"I-It's not what you think Mikan!" Rito began, waving his hand in front of him, denying her sister's unusual teases. "They are the ones who jumped onto me." Rito's reasonings seems to come into one of Mikan's ears but exits out in the other as she replied simply:

"Ok, Ok."

Rito just laughed nervously from her reply. He scurried around his place to think of a topic. After some matter of seconds, he managed to obtain a meaningful question.

"What does your father look like?" Rito's valuable question was revealed, being asked to particularly no one. Momo took the honor to answer his question.

"He's cute." Momo said plainly, followed with a giggle from the other Devilukean aliens. Rito was quite confused, how can he determine their father's appearance if he only knows that he's cute?

The day ended after Momo convinced Rito and Mikan to let her sisters to stay for a while. They are against it at first because of the lack of space, but the space wasn't an issue to these great aliens. They can easily construct the rooms on their own. With that, they agreed that they should stay here, but causing trouble was strictly prohibited.

* * *

><p>The night went away so fast with morning striking in the overpopulated Yuuki residence. Rito already knew that it was morning. He was just too lazy to move. He always conclude that Momo is there, lurking beneath his sheets. He prayed for the smallest chance of Momo taking a day-off out of his bed.<p>

It seems that his prayers were answered. After he gained interest in moving, he noticed that there is no Momo camping beside him. He was about to jump out of bed because of disbelief but was interrupted by a conversation near his room.

"Just be careful on your way to school, you don't want to meet him and cause a ruckus, do you?" A familiar voice warned her talking partner. Rito moved closer to the door, wondering why he was eavesdropping in such a situation. There was no response heard, but instead, footsteps were noticed approaching the door.

Rito was about to open the room's door but he didn't succeed. Someone had already opened the said door even before Rito's hand could touch the knob. As the door opens slowly, it revealed the doer of the action.

"Oh, Rito-san, I was about to wake you up." Momo, the responder, was unveiled in Rito's view. She was already dressed in her uniform which made Rito glance over his clock. It read 7:23.

"Momo? Why are you early?" Rito asked, getting a bit interested in her current attire. Momo just giggled and pulled Rito out of his room before he could even react.

"Is it bad to go to school early?" Momo began as they travelled downstairs, heading for the kitchen. "Go and prepare yourself too, Rito-san, let's go together!" She invited the boy in a quite forceful way.

Rito just nodded and broke contact with her. He went to the bathroom and performed his rituals. Momo waited for the boy patiently. She stood beside him as he slowly ate his breakfast. It looked like he was teasing her by doing the said action in a relatively slow manner but she ignored it.

Finally, after some matter of moments, they managed to take off from home.

"We're off!"

* * *

><p>Rito walked normally beside a rather tensed Momo as they travel the short route towards school. Rito was still concerned about meeting that 'someone' Momo and the unknown person, probably her sister, was talking about.<p>

He began to look around, slowing the pace of their walk. Momo noticed this and asked:

"Is there something wrong Rito-san?" She asked with them halting completely from walking. Rito was surprised because of her noticing that small detail. He brushed it off anyway by denying her question.

"N-No, nothing's wrong." He declined her concerned question, afraid about being teased once again.. It's her expertise after all.

"Ah, I see." Rito ignored Momo's last words. He resumed in being alert, about that someone who will come. He was highly positive that the one who he should be alert for is Momo's father.

Rito began walking once again, with Momo following closely behind him. She was quite curious about the young man. Momo tried to think back if something happened between them that can make him act this way. She didn't came up with any results.

He was still looking for suspicious people. He wouldn't be calm any time sooner if he can't spot anyone.

"Oi!" A voice called from afar. Rito immediately turned around to see who it was, thinking that he was the one who he was thinking about. Much to his dismay, he wasn't. It was just his bestfriend, Saruyama, calling out to them. Rito let out a deep sigh.

"Oh, it's just you." Rito said as Saruyama approached the two. Rito scratched the back of his head, a little bit embarrassed for what he did just now.

"What do you mean?" Saruyama asked, making Rito laugh out of more embarrassment.

"It's nothing..." His repetitive response to almost everyone was said once again.

"Good Morning, Momo-chan!" Saruyama greeted with a grin plastered in his face. Momo giggled and greeted back. Afterwards, they started walking once again. Rito's alert level wasn't decreased even a bit.

Halfway through their walk, Rito began to hear footsteps other than theirs coming from behind. It is getting louder and louder as each second pass by. He didn't want to turn around and be embarrassed once again so he just ignored the steps and resumed walking.

The footsteps stopped after getting to its loudest point. Rito became confused and stopped in his trail. He was about to turn around to confirm who it is, but before he could react, someone already voiced out from behind.

"Umm..." A shy voice called out. Rito quickly turned around because of reflex, and saw his beloved Haruna-chan, fidgeting with her fingers and feet in front of them.

"Let's walk together too... if you don't mind." Haruna proposed shly.

"EH!" That time, was when Rito lost his complete focus for being alert. Haruna walking alongside them would be a real distraction. Momo smiled slyly from what she is seeing.

'I'll save hunting for that person later!' was the thought that's running in Rito's mind.

"S-Sure, we don't mind." Rito stuttered. Walking with Haruna is very rare. So maybe he should treasure it even if it's just a little bit.

* * *

><p>At school, Rito couldn't even focus in his studies. The father of Momo's thoughts PLUS the boring lesson PLUS Momo's gazes would definitely deprive him out of his sanity. He prayed for lunchtime to come sooner or he'll definitely lose it.<p>

Luckily, after some boring subjects, lunchtime finally came. Rito suddenly ran out the classroom as soon as their teacher went out of sight. Momo and the girls who already got involved with him had became curious about his behavior lately, including Saruyama, but almost all of them ignored his actions.

Rito entered the roof top of their school. He wanted to be alone even if it's just a bit. He hoped for his friends to not come here for lunch, or his private time will be destroyed. He lied down in the bare floor, ignoring its hot temperature. He watched the clouds flutter through the sky.

After minutes of staring high up in the sky, he noticed something that hurriedly flashed in the clear sky, he immediately stood up and looked around.

"A UFO?" Rito questioned particularly no one and resumed his search. He strolled through the medium-sized roof of the school for five minutes or so, but didn't find anything suspicious.

"Maybe it's just me imagining things." Rito concluded, planning to go down and return to the classroom for afternoon classes. His plan was cut to pieces when someone tugged onto his shirt from below.

Rito turned around to see what it was, but to no avail. He shook his head thinking that he was about to be out of his mind. It tugged his shirt once again, which made him shake his body from irritation. The unknown person rolled over the floor after Rito's violent action.

He was small and also had that tail, but it is more scary. He had an adorable but serious face.

'He is cute.' that was Momo and Lala said.

"Don't tell me... that you're Momo's father!"

**END CHAPTER 12**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you! **Everyone for reading my story. I'm pretty happy that it is still ongoing even after a year. (well, it's my fault for going on a hiatus.) I would like to thank every reviewer, reader, favorite-er, alert-er and hitters. :D This story had reached 10000 hits and I'm so happy. Thanks everyone.

Anywho, as always please do tell me what happened. Reviews, suggestions, criticisms, flames and anything else is welcome.


	13. The Beginning of the End

**A/N: **Hi there! Here's another chapter of Unexpected Landing. I'm very sorry for always publishing late chapters, but I can't help it. School and Laziness is equal to nothingness.. T-T Excuses aside, this story will soon come to a close in the next 1-3 chapters (I'm not sure) So please enjoy the last bits of this story. I'm happy that it got quite the attention in spite its poor quality. So... Yeah. I thank all the readers who took their time to read this! Without further delay, here's the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own To Love-Ru! If I did, then the manga won't be updated that much because of my laziness! :P

* * *

><p>"Don't tell me... That you're Momo's father!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Unexpected Landing<strong>

**Chapter 13**

**The Beginning of The End**

* * *

><p>The accused alien's figure adjusted from his position, irritated from what the disturbed earthling had done. He stood up from his lying position. Nothing much had changed with height, but you can notice that he isn't happy.<p>

"As expected of you, human." Gid gave Rito a scary glare, which made shivers run down his spine. He was near the roof's door while the annoyed alien was near the railings. Gid travelled quite a fair distance when he was thrown unconsciously by Rito.

"W-What do you mean?" Rito tried to pretend to know nothing, grasping the roof's door tightly. He was planning to escape if things went in the wrong path.

"I expect that you know, where my daughter Momo is." The devil stated in a boring monotone, crossing his arms. His tail wobbled slowly beneath him, breaking the roof's floorings slightly.

"I.." Rito can't compose a reply.

This man, this man is looking for his daughter, who is apparently living in the unlucky boy's house. He knew that saying it to her father would definitely deprive the sisters of their sanity. But, if he reported that Momo is enjoying interfering with his life, then the devil will go and get her restoring his life back to normal.

'Yes, that might be the right thing to do.' Rito thought deeply inside him. He really wanted to go back to his previous lifestyle (even though it's a mess) but his other side said otherwise. What should he do in this kind of situation? Would it be better to give her away, or is it better to keep her for himself. He was in a difficult position, since even though he can't admit it, he had gotten a little bit close with the short haired alien. Gid had noticed the earthling's unstable state.

"What's the problem, human?" He asked taking a single step towards the distressed boy. The two choices continued to flood Rito's mind while Gid is getting closer to him. Give her or keep her? Let go or hold on? He unconsciously tripped backwards, losing grip on the door's knob and bumping against the same thing. Rito's eyes widened because of his unbalanced state.

"Uh..." He still can't think of an answer even with the door's stimuli boost. It was merely useless. The gap between the human and king was about to be closed when the latter halted, and crossed his arms.

"Do you really have nothing to do with my daughter?" He asked out of nowhere. Gid was quite disturbed by Rito's delayed reply. Rito shivered uncontrollably, unsure on what to do.

After some time of experiencing dead air, Rito had finally came up with an answer. This might change his life forever but he knows that he have to make a move, or he'll lose everything!

"I... I" Rito's statement was cut short as the door of the rooftop cracked open. He was displaced for a bit from the impact from the said door, but he managed to control himself to avoid the tensed hot floor. The two occupants of the rooftop had their eyes wide open when they saw who opened the door.

The topic of the discussion itself, Momo!

"Rito-san" Momo acknowledged Rito's confused existence and at the same time, not noticing her father's.

"Eh? Momo?" Rito mumbled under his breath. Here comes another mission. Momo was spotted by her father. It would definitely spark another problem for the maturing teen.

"What's wrong, Rito-san?" Momo asked as she watched Rito stare at her blankly. Rito was thinking of a plan. A sly smile formed afterwards, "Have you fallen in love with this body?" Momo paused seductively after releasing the teasing statement.

"E-Eh? It's not l-like that!" Rito tried to defend his innocence, waving his right hand in front of him. He was about to inform her about the presence of her small father, but she had beaten him in terms of mouth speed.

"Yeah, I know. I just went here to check on you. Class is about to start and you haven't made it back yet." Momo cleared up her own constructed misunderstanding, still unaware of her father's existence, "Let's go back, shall we Rito-san?" She offered her cute little hand to Rito. He would love to accept, but the ignored alien unleashed his rage.

"M-Momo!" The king of Deviluke screamed on top of his lungs, and of course, it gained the attention of the pink-haired princess. She looked towards the source of the voice, and smiled realistically.

"Oh, father? What brings you here?" Momo stated while grinning, hinting that she's up for some teasing. Gid became distracted, and quickly joined the conversation, with an irritating attitude, the same as her daughter's.

"Don't 'what brings you here?' me! You already know why I am here!" Gid resumed his undying rage. He clenched his fists tightly and his tail whacked the cracked ground violently. Rito could only watch the conversation on the sidelines, with a sweatdrop plastered on his temple.

"No, I don't... Please tell me why." Momo continued her teasing spree. Of course, she's not doing it just for fun (but a part of her is like that), she's doing this to buy some time. To escape perfectly without any resistance from her father's. Heck, she knew from the start that her father have reinforcements. Not to mention that Zastin is surely upset of Momo's harrassment towards him and his men before. It would turn out badly if they were caught at this very scene. Getting this old man tired is all part of her plan.

"You escaped from your studies! Don't you remember?" The tone of Gid's voice went down for a bit, but his anger was still hinted in every aspect of his body.

"Ah! I see. What do you want me to do now?" Momo continue to do the job in her field of expertise. Gid immediately returned to full-rage mode after those words.

Momo stared intently at Rito after her last statement. Rito quickly noticed her, and she motioned her mouth to indicate something. Luckily, Rito understood her mouthings.

"Be Ready!" Is what Momo said.

"Come with me of course!" Gid announced and in a snap of his fingers, a fleet of men in black with Zastin on the center emerged from above, falling gracefully on the school's rooftop. Momo was expecting this to happen, now everything is going smoothly.

"Now!" Momo held Rito's hand and pulled him immediately. Rito was quite clueless on what to do, but all he wanted to do now is to escape from the devil's wrath. Momo grasped the doorknob tightly, and opened it with full force. Momo then summoned some vines from her hi-tech phone and blocked the path, making it hard for the chasers to go after them.

"Ehehe. We're off!" Momo giggled as she watched the deprived faces of Gid's team. They rushed through the corridor, but before they could even go and turn in the first turn, they heard a huge explosion.

The two runners looked back, and they were surprised big time when the huge vines that covered the doorway were destroyed into pieces. After staring in awe for a few seconds, they continued to run once again. Knowing that the chasers are very close by.

"Just hold tight, Rito-san!" Momo stated, acting like the hero in the scene. Their mission is to escape but at the same time, be unnoticed to the student body. That was quite a hard task.

"Ok..." Rito confirmed her instructions with a simple nod. He wasn't sure on what to do either. So he'll just follow Momo's instructions for now.

A slightly long gap was put in between the runners and chasers. So as long as the two keep on running, they won't get caught for the time being.

"Hey, Momo..." Rito started to communicate with the alien princess, they were still running in full force.

"What is it, Rito-san?" Momo replied without looking back. They might unexpectedly crash on a wall if she lost focus on the path where they're running.

"Why are you doing this?" Rito asked, using his free hand to scratch the back of his head, "I know that you want to escape your world of education, but why are you going this far?" Rito finished his statement, making Momo slow down a bit, but not totally to the point where they'll get caught.

"You know, I've started to enjoy sleeping in your bed lately." Momo stated happily, and before Rito could reply properly, she increased the speed back to normal. It surprised Rito the most.

"E-Eh! What do you mean Momo?" Rito asked curiously. Due to his obliviousness, he haven't noticed the true meaning behind her faithful words. Momo ignored him and focused on running even more.

Momo was happy. In this way, even when they get caught in the worst case scenario, she had (in)directly conveyed what she felt. Though she wanted to make Rito happy with everyone after seeing him hang out with other girls too, she also wanted to make him know what she really feels.

"Hehehe..." A sly laugh was her only reply as the chase continues on!

**A desperate Gid is chasing after a lovestruck Momo, what will happen next ? **

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There! A chapter done! I hope this chapter had satisfied your tastes, since it is quite short and all. I hope it won't make any of you mad or anything like that. I think that there's a high possibility that I will update this once again next weekend. I need to finish this quickly, so I can start working on Upside Down once again (I'll write oneshots occasionally too, especially the time when the OVA will be released).

As always, Suggestions, Criticisms, Flames, Praises, and Comments are always welcome!

Have a cheerful day ahead of you everyone!


	14. Unexpected Escape

**A/N: **I'm very shy to face the readers of this story. I want to deeply apologize about the long delay of this chapter. I'm very sorry but I'm just too busy (and lazy) to make new chapters. I made this one a priority after I became a bit open in my schedule because of the amount of fans screaming for a new chapter. I'm really sorry for the delay. But I'm happy to present you a short chapter for now. This story is so close to the ending, if you haven't noticed it yet. Thanks~ Read on!

Read the previous chapters if you forgot what's currently happening.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TO LOVE-RU! **If I do, then the epic manga/anime would go on a 6 month hiatus every 2 years.

* * *

><p><em>A desperate Gid is chasing a love-struck Momo. What will happen next?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Unexpected Landing<strong>

**Chapter 14**

_**Unexpected Escape...**_

* * *

><p>The dazzled duo continued to penetrate through the empty hallway. Hand in hand, they struggled to escape the thrilled chasers. Momo kept on checking the distance they made between them and the hyper deviluke followers. But when the lovestrucked girl checked her back for the n-th time, she spotted the unexpected.<p>

One chaser had almost closed the gap between the two. He might have dashed or added a boost to his running for him to catch up to the runners. Momo was a bit shocked when she spotted the grinning face of their chaser. The desire to capture Momo and Rito was written all over his face. The man tried to grab Rito's arm, since he's on the tail of their dual running stance. At first, he missed, but on the second try, he clutched Rito's slightly buffed arms.

Momo was quite angered by the scene of Rito's other hand letting go of hers. Everything played slowly in her point of view. She can't use her plants because they're at the school premises and it would only cause a ruckus. Momo's mind went blank for a while, unable to think of an escape plan.

"Momo!" Rito screamed in a slightly high pitch, rustling Momo's mind off its slumber.

"Let go of Rito-san!" Momo threatened the deviluke servant. He only spitted on the floor and laughed casually. "What's so funny?" Momo asked the confident soldier, she was quite serious by now.

"Haha, just come with us and we'll let the wimpy kid go..." The confident guard scuffled and watches Momo's face get irritated. He grins afterwards, knowing that he was successful in provoking the deviluke's calm princess.

Momo gave an unpleasant glare against the arrogant perpetrator but the mettlesome man didn't even flinch. Momo immediately stopped running, turns around then quickly kicks the man's lower leg, with him losing his balance, and giving away Rito. Rito and the other men watched the scene uncover in front of them without interrupting the intense atmosphere between the princess and the presumptuous agent.

"Rito-san, are you all right?" Momo asked Rito in a startled tone, Rito only responded with a wonder-struck look on his face. Momo gave away a concerned smile to Rito afterwards. "We need to get out of here." She continued, having a nod as a response. The people who are supposed to be chasing after them were currently burning up in front of them with immeasurable anger. The person who was kicked a while ago stomped realistically against the ground.

"How dare you hurt me!?" He began his rampage in an angered manner. His well buffed buddies joined in the rampage too, making noises with their knuckles as they approach the two runners.

The hurt vassal struggled to grab Momo by her uniform. She inevitably dodged his slow grab then pulled Rito by his upper arm to resume their disturbed predicament. Momo dashes through the corridor and some set of stairs, not knowing where to go in this quite huge academy. Rito was just running and keeping up with the pace of Momo, while the men behind them were running as fast as they can, just to catch up with the two.

"J-Just... s-stop!" The second man screamed, panting hard while running desperately. Gid says that they will be punished, including Zastin, if they failed to capture princess Momo once again. It feared the guards big time, increasing their own urge to capture the the intellectual princess.

Momo panicked drastically with their current situation. It will be quite a hard time to escape the guards this time around. She can still remember the time when Rito saved her from the torment of her father's orders clearly.

"Now it's my turn to save you, Rito-san!" Momo glanced towards Rito's position and then gave him another reassuring smile. Rito tilted his head with confusion, not knowing where did Momo's statement come from.

They had ran all throughout the rooftop down to the first floor. First period of afternoon classes were ongoing, that's why they haven't disturbed, or attracted any attention,to anyone. It's because Momo had found a decent route to go down from the roof without passing through any classroom. Rito might find it useful for later errands.

The front door of the school, wherein the shoe lockers are placed in an organized way, is now visible within Momo's eyes. She couldn't help but grin once again, because if they reached the school yard, she may be able to use her powers to destroy the three chasers in an instant for the 2nd time around.

She looked back, only to notice that the angered aliens had completely stopped running right after reaching the neat lockers. Their unpredictable laughter only added more confusion to the startled maiden.

She ignored their unnecessary action and then resumed running, thinking that they'll be mashed up once she get out of this privileged school.

Momo can't help but grin as she took a step closer to the school's front door. Shivers ran down Rito's spine as he caught a glance of Momo's scary grin.

Out of the blue, the guards began laughing from afar, which made Momo turn her head back to check if they began working on some shenanigans. But, they are only standing in the hallway, arms crossed with unpredictable faces.

Momo ignored them once again, then aimlessly turned her head back towards the front door. As she faced the door, a jelly like structure was placed in front of the two. It was not there a while ago, but it is now. The weird roadblock made Momo to stop running, inertia took place which made Momo hit the soft wall.

"It's a trap!" Momo exclaimed, realizing the position they are currently in. The purplish material began absorbing Momo. Rito's eyes widened in surprise as he watched Momo disappear in front of him. He tightened the grip of his hand on Momo's.

"Momo! What's happening?" Rito asked, panicked. There was no response since Momo's entire face was engulfed in the unknown material.

The guards came closer with unexceptional grins on their sophistcated faces. The "leader" tapped Rito's shoulder, which made him look back with a forced smile.

"It's a specialized trap from the Deviluke planet. It was not used for centuries since it's dangerous for the ones who will be sucked in. They might die if they wo-"

"LET MOMO OUT OF THERE!" Rito shouted on top of his enraged lungs, disturbing the guard's statement. He can't take the image of Momo dying. It is just too sad for a good for nothing weirdo like him.

He used his other hand to aimlessly grab the "leader"'s body, but to no avail. When he looked back towards Momo to check if she's fine, he noticed that Momo's body is almost engulfed as a whole.

'What should I do? I'm only a weakling. A useless human... There's nothing I can do...'

"Momo! Hang in there!"

'Why am I saying these words? I'm pretty sure that she can't hear me. I might even been wasting my time screaming right here.'

"Please be safe!"

The jelly engulfed Momo's entire figure and a part of Rito's arm as well after he delivered that statement.

'No! I can't take it. Why am I so useless... No! This can't be happening! No! No!'

"We would like to say goodbye to both of you. This is the only way to prevent our divine punishment. We can make an alibi about the princess getting killed by you pestering humans. It will be a flawless plan! No one will know! Soon, you'll also be engulfed by that deadly jelly! Say your last words, worthless human!" The guard on the right said the statement with confidence.

Rito was really affected by the speech. It is true. He really is a worthless human. He did nothing right. He is always wrong. He can't even do a simple confession...

He looked back to the jelly, teary-eyed. He opened his mouth, but unable to say any audible words.

"I-I..."

Suddenly, a blinding flash of white light covered the entire hallway. Rito and the guards was surprised. It was coming from the deadly jelly. They covered their blinded eyes with their hands.

The second after, Rito and Momo disappeared. The jelly was destroyed and the only remnants from the two runners were their clothes. Even their underwear were awkwardly left behind!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There. A short chapter done. I'm very sorry for the length, but that would be one of my longest chapters if you'll ask me for now. I'm going to college soon and that means less to no updates. I'll do my best to finish all of my stories before the next semester begins. If I can... Bye for now readers~


	15. Unexpected Departure

**A/N: **Get ready for the unexpected final chapter of Unexpected Landing! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own To Love Ru.

* * *

><p><em>Momo and Rito has barely escaped the wrath of Gid, but they ended up in an unknown space...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Unexpected Landing<strong>

**Final Chapter**

**"Unexpected Departure"**

* * *

><p>"Ughhhh..."<p>

Rito moaned forcefully. He was quite lost on what has happened. His vision was close to null. He was still busy reconsidering the situation he was in right now. The issue with Momo's father, the chase of the big men in black. All of a sudden, Rito's life has turned upside down within such a short period of time. His life was somehow put into some action genre movie.

Rito suddenly remembered the last situation before they ended up in this dark space. The obnoxious trap where Momo was caught, and the trick she flashed just before she was about to be suffocated to death.

"Momo! Are you alright!?"

Rito's eyes widened after his realization and unexpectedly screamed his worry about the Devilucian, expecting her to reply.

But there was no response.

"Before that... Where am I?"

Rito began to wonder after a minute of recollection. With the realization still fresh in Rito's mind, he began to search the dark area with his hand. While he's at it, he felt that his back was resting on something soft, something like a bed.

"Momo, where are you?"

Rito's hands rummaged through the space he was in, searching for something to recognize for him to identify their location. His eyes were taking too long to adjust through the darkness. Somehow, Rito doesn't have enough energy to stand up or move his whole body. It felt a bit heavy.

He resumed in searching the small space his hand was capable of.

Also, he felt really hot and light for some reason.

"Fuah!"

"E-Eh!?"

Rito heard a familiar moan as his manly hands landed on something softer than the one his back was lying on.

The unexpected moan surprised the confused protagonist as he pressed his hands a bit harder on the same place out of confusion.

"Ahhh!"

Rito became confused with the response; a higher pitched moan. He continued pressing in the same position, getting the same response but the pitch becomes higher with the number of times he keeps on pressing.

And then it hit him.

"R-Rito-san... S-Stop teasing meeeeee~"

Rito's expression immediately changed from curiosity to being flustered. His current expression proved that he already know what he was pressing. He initiated one last press to confirm if what he was currently holding is what he think it is.

He was right.

But it seems that it was a lot softer than before. Rito becamea lot more flustered from that single thought.

"Momo!"

He immediately had the strength to stand up from what he had experienced once again. Even though Momo was the one who seems to be 'training' him to become a bit immune from being flustered, he still can't help but run away from these kinds of situations.

Especially if it was skin ship.

What's more is Rito's eyes finally adjusted in the darkness, making him realize where they were staying all along.

'This dark place... is rather familiar...' Rito mumbled under his breath.

'W-Wait! This is my room!'

His eyes widen with the realization but he did not have the time to process their location when his eyes landed on Momo.

The redness of Rito's face can't be explained anymore.

"W-Wait! M-Momo! W-Why are you n-naked!?"

Rito uncontrollably blushed, shook his head then covered his eyes with his hand.

"Well, well, Rito-san... You're also naked. Hehe~"

Momo said jokingly, making Rito freeze on the spot. He used his free hand to inspect his body. He sure do felt different.

A bit lighter and hotter...

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

Rito literally screamed his heart out. How come that both of them had ended up naked?

"Well well, Rito-san, you sure are huge~"

Momo resumed to tease the confused Rito.

Unable to reply, Rito turned away from Momo, hiding his embarrassment he was holding within his body.

"What t-the... Momo! How did we ended up like this? All that I can remember was you almost getting eaten up by that jelly!"

Rito began speaking more normally, regaining a bit of his composure.

A second of silence passed by...

"Ah, I thought that things might end up like what had happened a while ago, so I brought an invention of my sister with me!"

"Another invention of your, sister, huh?" was Rito's side comment.

"Yup!"

Momo cheerfully replied, poking Rito's back in the process, making shivers run down his spine. He took two steps forward to distance himself from Momo a bit to avoid further teasing.

"S-So... What exactly does this invention do?"

"This device transfers your body on a random place when activated!"

Momo showcased the device, but Rito doesn't even mind turning around to take a look at it.

"But, it has a defect. It only transfers the body itself, disregarding clothing."

Rito's body twitched from the realization. Momo giggled at the sight of Rito being a lot more embarrassed than usual.

"Well these inventions really love to have defects... in a disturbing manner..."

Rito mumbled under his breath, with a low tone of a laugh. Momo tilted her head cutely in response, pretending to not hear what he has said.

Silence engulfed the dark room. Rito stared blankly on his room's wall, thinking of what he should ask Momo next. He has so many questions in mind, but when it is time to ask her, it seems that those questions would simply fade away. Momo began playing with her short hair while staring at the bed's sheets.

"..."

Momo clutched the white sheets with her hands.

"..."

A suspicious grin befall Momo's face as she stood up from the bed. Rito noticed her action but he didn't move an inch.

"Ne, Rito-san..."

Momo whispered sweetly, wrapping her arms around the naked man afterwards. Rito took in a big gulp, getting a lot more nervous and flustered from what Momo is doing to him right now.

"M-Momo... W-What are you d-doing?"

Rito questioned Momo with a silent tone of voice, no sign of being irritated.

"Would you mind if we do 'it' right here, right now? He. He."

Momo whispers to his ear seductively, pressing her body, specifically her bust against his back. Rito can feel his body circulation getting different. As if he was about to overheat from what he was hearing and feeling right now.

"..."

"Nobody would notice that we're here~ So..."

Momo sent a ticklish blow to Rito's ear, sending another set of shivers down his spine.

She then sent her hand to grope Rito's stomach, making him feel a lot more awkward.

"M-Momo... S-Stop it..."

Rito finally spoke. He's saying that she should stop, but he himself can't run away from this spell. He was a man after all.

But surprisingly, Momo stopped her seduction.

It only sent another wave of confusing questions to Rito's mind.

What happened to Momo?

"Hehehe..."

Momo giggled weakly, removing her arm from Rito's stomach, then lowering her head in level with Rito's back. She then sighed deeply before resting her head in his wide back.

Rito gazed down the floor, still wondering what's wrong with Momo.

"You know, Rito-san..."

Momo finally started to speak normally and honestly, no hints of seduction and joking at all.

"I am really scared right now..."

Momo's tail weakly moves continuously. It seems that it was the way she uses to avoid losing her composure. Rito remained static in his position, still staring down in the the cold floor, but he didn't ignore what Momo was currently saying right now.

"I'm really scared to go home..."

"Now that I had met you all guys, made new friends, literally escaped the school in my planet..."

"And meeting a unique person like you, Rito-san..."

"Momo..."

"I'm afraid to lose everything that I have gained since I started living with you! Earth is really a fun planet. I don't want to go home..."

Tears began streaming down Momo's eyes. They streamed down Rito's hot back. He realized that the Deviluke princess is currently breaking down his back.

A person who was an aggressive pervert can still be emotional like this.

Rito took a deep sigh, then took hold of Momo's left hand with his.

"You know, Momo, even if you were forced to go back home, we'll always be waiting for you to come back."

Rito then faced Momo afterwards, showing her a genuine smile, then using his right hand instead of his left to hold Momo's left hand.

"We're your friends after all!"

Momo's eyes widened from the realization. Yes, all of them are her friends now. In such a short time, she had developed that simple relationship with a lot of people. It really felt good, really good.

"Mikan, Me, and all of the other people in school. I'm sure that they'll understand."

"R-Rito-san..."

Momo whispered while stuttering, still crying a bit.

"But we won't give you back that easily!"

Rito stated jokingly, showing a grin and a thumbs up, making Momo giggle while wiping out her tears.

She then immediately rested her head in Rito's chest.

"M-Momo!"

Rito was surprised once again from Momo's actions.

"If I ask you this question: Among all the girls you have encountered, who do you like the most?"

Momo buried her face in Rito's chest a bit deeper, awaiting for his answer.

"Eh...? If you put that way..."

"Hm?"

"Then I can't choose anyone..."

"Hm? Why is that?"

Momo asked.

"Erm... Well... How should I put it..."

Rito then scratched the back of his head.

"Then let's just say that I like everyone in the same level. Ehehehe."

Rito continues scratching, while laughing nervously.

"Ohhhhhh... So you do like me?"

Momo said after lifting her face from his chest. Her face was equipped with a sly smile.

"Hehehe, Rito-san, you don't have to be shy about it~"

Momo winked.

"Hehehehehe..."

Rito's response was only an awkward laugh. His statement was overly interpreted by the second princess of Deviluke.

"But, Rito-san..."

"I..."

Momo wrapped her arms around his neck, then pulled his face closer to hers...

"Momo... Y-You're misunderstanding this!"

Rito screamed on her face, but she ignored it nevertheless.

Her face was inches away from him. Both of them can feel their breathing and Momo was plotting something even more better than this.

Until...

A ray of light emanated in the dark room. It distracted the two people who was somehow having a time of their life or such. Momo and Rito looked at the source of light at the same time.

It was the door. Opened by the responsible little sister of Rito's.

Mikan.

She stared at the easily-to-misunderstand scene with a blank expression, she then slowly closed the door then said.

"I'm sorry for interrupting."

Mikan ran away as fast as she could afterwards.

"Well well, it's a good development, I think."

Said Momo, who was still holding Rito by his neck.

Not long after, the door opened once again. A girl with long pink hair in twin tails and a flat chest appeared from the entrance.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER YOU PERVERT!"

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry"<p>

Rito muttered with a sigh. They were now sitting in the living room. Momo and Rito had already explained what had happened, especially why they had ended up in Rito's room, to everyone. It seems that everybody understands, but Nana was not convinced with Rito's reasons. She treats him as an idiot, after all.

"So that's what happened!"

Lala said cheerfully, not minding at all about the situation. She was happy that her little sister is getting along with earthlings a lot more, but she's still curious about Rito's personality.

"Hmph. You pervert!"

It was Nana's feedback, causing Rito to have sweat running down his temple.

"Would you like to h-"

Mikan's statement was cut short with a sudden tremor underground.

"W-What's happening!?"

Rito questioned, his break from abnormality was immediately cut short with another incident.

"I don't r-"

Another set of tremors cut Momo's statement.

"Let's check what's happening outside!"

"Let's go!"

When the gang passed through the front door of the Yuuki household, they were shocked on what they had seen.

Gid was standing tall (even though he was so short) in front of their little home. A huge machine was standing right behind him. The useless guards were also standing beside him.

Another tremor was produced by the huge machine, it has a huge hammer in the middle of its body. It has metal feet to hold the machine to the ground.

"Momo! And look what do we have here! All of my stubborn children are here!"

Gid stated in a superior tone.

"L-Leave us alone, father!"

Momo screamed on top of her lungs.

"Just leave us alone for a while!"

"Get them, you useless soldiers!"

Gid ignored Momo's rude request as his grunts move on his own accord.

Lala and Nana didn't had the time to react as they were caught by the grunts, while Momo was the only one who dodged the fearing hands of the pestering men in black. It seems that she was used to it after all the things she had went through.

"Sisters!"

Momo screamed. Her sisters was brought back to the place where Gid is, then the men in black gagged their mouths.

"Let them go!"

Momo and the Yuukis screamed to Gid in a rude manner once again.

"JUST GO HOME ALREADY!"

Gid was irritated now, another wave of tremors was felt by the residents. A crack on the floor was created where the machine was sturdily standing.

"It's useless to persuade him, Momo."

Rito said, with a low tone. Momo could only grit her teeth from frustration.

"If you won't come here after a minute, I'm going to destroy this world!"

"You HEARD ME RIGHT! I'M GOING TO DESTROY EVERYTHING!"

Everyone was surprised. The earth ending this way is not acceptable, everything now lies in Momo's hands.

"Your time starts now!"

The machine started hammering the ground once again, sending higher intensity of tremors with every bang.

"Momo..."

Rito stared at Momo's eyes directly, Momo just smiled brightly at him, then she looked back to her father.

50 seconds

"You know father, you really do play dirty. What a useless king!"

Momo laughed like a villain of some sort.

"What the. How dare you provoke me like that!?"

Gid's machine was in chorus with his anger. It's getting hotter and hotter.

The soil where the Yuuki household stood was slowly crumbling. The house was literally dancing with each quake!

40 seconds

Momo ran towards her father, but stopped halfway.

"What are you waiting for, come here or I'll destroy this nonsensical earth!"

"Don't dare call this place nonsense!"

Gid was speechless with his daughter's stubbornness. He can't estimate how much does she love this good for nothing earthling planet.

"I'll come with you, okay! Just wait for a little bit. I need to say something to my friends."

"30 seconds!"

Gid hit the ground with his tail because of anger.

Momo then turned around to face Rito and Mikan.

30 seconds

"I'm really grateful that I had met you all... Even though it's so short... I've enjoyed every single bit of it."

Momo showcased a true smile to Mikan and Rito.

"Thank you Mikan, for always having the temper with all of the trouble I am causing, especially with your beloved brother."

Her serious speech has turned into a teasing one with Mikan being flustered with such embarrassment.

"W-Well, t-thank you too, Momo-san."

Another set of tremors shocked the land.

20 seconds

"Rito-san, would you please tell everyone from school that I'm thankful to them? For everything that they had done for me, even if it was just a short time."

"Wait, Momo, you are going with your father, right?"

Rito asked calmly.

"Yes."

"Then consider your favor done."

Rito and Momo smiled at each other once again. Mikan can't help but be a bit irritated, same with the remaining Devilucians who were watching the cute scene unfold. Nana's struggling so much because she thinks that her sister was already devoured by a perverted earthling in the inside.

10 seconds

"One last thing, Rito-san..."

Momo ran back towards Rito, then placed both of her hands on his shoulder. She then pulled him closer to give him a quick kiss in the lips.

"..."

"Consider this as a parting memory..."

Momo quickly pulled away, then saw the stunned Rito. Everyone around them were already rampaging, especially Gid and Nana, who was already getting the urge to dissect the earthling who made an alien fall in love.

Momo quickly ran away from Rito, knowing that time is running out.

5 seconds

"Momo! Everyone will be waiting for your return!"

Rito screamed with all of his might, quickly recovering from Momo's sweet kiss.

4 seconds

Momo stopped for a while, looked back towards Rito, then smiled.

3 seconds

"What are you waiting for Momo! Y-You had done everything that you wanted to do! Let's go! If you don't come now, I'll kill that earthling too!"

1 second

"Alright"

"I'll go"

"Wait for me, Rito-san..."

"Wait for me, everyone..."

"I'll surely come back..."

The machine who was pummeling the earth immediately stopped operating after Momo surrendered. It then immediately transformed into some spaceship. Events ran as fast as it could. Gid, the men in black and the Devilucian sisters had vanished before their eyes. All of the damage was also reverted back to normal. It seems that the aliens know how to keep their promise.

Rito and Mikan stared at their entrance, still shocked from the events that had happened.

Rito touched his lips with his fingers.

"Momo..."

"We'll be waiting..."

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you everyone for reading this story. I'll state my full "Thank you speech" in my epilogue. Yes, there will be an epilogue. I'll post the epilogue after I get the illustration from my illustrator. Still, thanks for reading until now.

I'm sorry for ending this early, but I'll go to college soon and I don't want to keep readers hanging (if there are still readers) because I'll be unable to write stories when the semester starts.

The End.


End file.
